


Night of Pleasure Turning

by dondena



Category: The Dark Crystal (1982), The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: Consensual Sex, Gen, Hermaphrodites, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Pregnancy, skeklings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:26:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 29,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24035815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dondena/pseuds/dondena
Summary: The Emperor summons SkekSil to his chamber and a night of passion ensues. But what is the result of the pleasure?
Comments: 43
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

It had been trines since the Chamberlain had last been summoned by his Emperor to his bed chamber. A good many of his fellow rivals were more favored by SkekSo to be summoned to the bed chamber. And they all usually knew what it meant. Usually mating. 

The Emperor’s health was really beginning to fail. He was desperate for essence, and with having what they thought was having exterminated all the Gelflings, all they had was Podling essence now, and it failed miserably all the time. Gelfling essence was superior to Podling essence in every way. 

SkekSil desperately wanted to be in his emperor’s good graces. He had been his advisor for 960 trine. He enjoyed it. But he wondered why the Emperor would summon him to his room? Was he in trouble? Or was there something else in store? There had to be a good reason for being summoned to the bed chamber instead of elsewhere in the castle. 

Sil reached his leader’s room, and knocked before letting himself in. “You summoned me, Emperor?” he asked curiously. 

“Yes, Chamberlain. Come in.” SkekSo replied. He was naked already. 

“What would you have of me?” Sil could feel his heart pounding excitedly against his ribs. He bowed in respect. 

“I am in need of your companionship tonight.” 

“Hmm?” This did indeed please Sil to hear him say that. 

“Get undressed.” So ordered him. 

“Yes, my Emperor. Happy to serve.” Sil smiled. 

Well, at least this wasn’t going to be a punishment. 

Chamberlain began to remove his robes, carefully and neatly. He took great pride in wearing his fancy red and black robes. He put them on a nearby chair to make sure they stayed out of the way or wouldn’t get lost. 

“I ready, sire.” Sil said. 

“I see. Come, join me.” So ordered. 

The Emperor had the biggest bed of all the Skeksis here in the castle. Any of them would be happy to want to sleep in it, or please their emperor. 

Sil gladly took the invitation and climbed up onto the bed. He laid on his right side, facing his leader. He was a little nervous, but more excited to be pleasing him instead. 

“What you want to do?” Sil asked. 

The Emperor eyed his advisor hungrily. His body looked so tantalizing tonight. He was very sexually ready in his mind. 

“You are to lay there on not do a thing to stop me on what I want. You can make as much noise as you want. You got that?” SkekSo demanded. 

“Yes.” came the reply. 

The emperor began to climb over to Sil, who began to lean back onto his back. He was willingly submitting. 

The Emperor had longed to pounce on Sil, but his health just wouldn’t let him move too fast. This might be his one last opportunity for this sort of fun. 

SkekSo began touching Sil on his chest, and moving down his body. He was trying to get more aroused than he was at the moment. When he reached the breasts on Sil’s higher belly area, Sil couldn’t help but groan in response too. 

So squeezed a breast, getting more moans out of his advisor. He could feel his three penises getting ready to come out. He reached down and stroked himself. It began to let them come out sub-erect. 

As he was being stroked, the touches had been sending erotic feelings through Sil’s body as well. His heartbeat and breathing picked up. He moaned in response from his breasts being touched and squeezed. Then, the Emperor moved his hand down over his stomach. He also stroked the nipples down there. 

Sil swallowed. Butterflies filled his stomach. The sensations were becoming too much. He could feel himself getting aroused as well. 

Soon, So finally reached lower to touch Sil’s most private area of all. The area where their penises and female parts were hidden within the slit. 

The emperor growled low in his throat and he climbed on top of Sil finally. He held weight on one hand off to Sil’s left side, and the other to guide his penises into Sil’s entrance. 

Chamberlain was aroused, but he still felt a pang of pain as he felt himself being penetrated in his most sensitive body part. It went deeper. He wasn’t a virgin by any means, but it had been awhile since he had last mated with any of his fellow courtiers. He gasped and held his breath for a few moments, trying not to let the pain get to him. 

So could see Sil was wincing from the insertion. But he continued to go deeper, until he was up to the hilt. He now used his second hand to balance himself, aside from his legs and tail. But he didn’t give Sil much time to adjust as he began to pull out again and then, he thrust back in, hard. 

The first thrust got Sil to cry out in discomfort. A big gasp and yelp. 

The emperor thrusted slow at first, but the heat he felt from inside Sil’s body encouraged him to try to speed up some more, what he could manage. 

Sil winced at first, just from not having been penetrated in so long, but the more he felt the thrusts, the more he grew used to the discomfort, that when he started lubing up more, it began to turn to pleasure.  
He began to moan more and more, with whimpers coming out too at times. 

So was pleased with himself that his advisor was seeming to enjoy himself and he wasn’t fighting him. 

Sil kept his legs wide apart to feel the most pleasure. The emperor also reached down and touched his breasts again, squeezing one. He moaned in pleasure from it. But it also got him reaching up to stroke So’s sides and breasts too. 

“You better… not be… trying to… stop me...” So warned. 

“No… only soothe… Emperor...” Sil replied. 

The Emperor soon could feel his orgasm coming on and he really began to pound into the Chamberlain as he had found the energy to do so. 

Sil couldn’t help the screams that started to come from his throat as it was building in him too. 

So felt the enormous pressure build until finally, he shot himself all the way to the hilt and released his load of seed into Sil’s inner walls. Sil came too at the same time. The feeling was amazing. 

The Emperor had raised his head back and roared his victory before also reaching down and biting Sil’s right shoulder, to show his dominance. He got a yelp from his ‘lover.’ 

Some blood came out of the bite marks. So licked the wounds. He took a deep breath. He was still embedded inside Sil. 

It was so foreign a feeling to have the penises in his body. But it brought so much pleasure as well as pain. 

“You give me so much pleasure this night, SkekSil.” So admitted. 

“Live to… serve.” Sil replied, panting. 

The Emperor felt tired out. He finally retreated off of the Chamberlain, pulling out of his cloaca. His penises were going back to normal. They pulled back inside him. 

Sil felt full. He had somewhat felt the hot seed be shot up inside him when the Emperor had released inside him. He held his shoulder as he began to sit up. 

“You can go now.” So declared. 

“Hmm.” Sil hummed as he managed to push himself up off the bed. His legs were shaky from the situation. He went over to get some clothes on. He was going to go to bed anyway. 

Sil got his bottom robe on himself and just before leaving, he said, “Goodnight, Emperor.” 

The Emperor glared at Sil as he walked out the door. He had wanted to see how his advisor was in bed after all this time. 

He wasn’t quite as much fun as the General or the Hunter had been in bed. But he had craved to get his advisor moaning in such a way. To see how loud he could get him to scream. Not in pain, but pure pleasure.  
……………

The Chamberlain was exhausted when he reached his own chamber. He hadn’t had the strength to fully dress again before leaving So’s room. But when going to bed anyway, why dress again? 

In between his legs, he felt sore. He felt sore on the inside too. Just ultimately tender down there. But it was worth it to please his leader. He ordered a Podling come in and take care of his sore shoulder. 

A female came in and tended to the bite marks. She applied some medicine and gauze around it, tying it around his upper arm too. He would be carrying his arm a little cautiously, but he wouldn’t complain about it. 

When he crawled into his own bed, he laid on his left side. He made sure to keep pressure off his injured shoulder. He managed to find sleep despite the throbbing.


	2. Chapter 2

Early the next morning, Sil woke up feeling more sore than the night before. But he got up and dressed, getting ready for the usual morning Crystal ceremony. To get some energy into his body. He was also reminded of it with the pain in his shoulder.

The Emperor too felt sore, but refreshed from his lovemaking last night. 

All the Skeksis made their way to the Crystal chamber, where they lined up in their special spots to receive the Crystal’s energy from having the suns reflect off of them. 

The Crystal energy was what the others could only rely on now to get them through since any and all essence now belonged solely to their emperor. 

Sil had noticed last night that the Emperor’s breathing had been a bit off too, but he had kept up his pace while mating. He knew it was only pleasure mating, nothing else. 

But little had Sil known that something was up from his own body. Something was happening inside him at this very moment. 

Sil was limping because of last night’s pleasure. He also still minded keeping his shoulder out of harm’s way. Trying not to let others bump him there. 

The Emperor was just minding his own business this morning, like usual. He always seemed to get what he wanted among the Skeksis, or most of the time. 

After the ceremony, all the Skeksis split up to go do their jobs around the castle. Sil was one of the main ones who stuck around the emperor all day. But he too ran errands and practically ran the castle. 

Sil’s biggest rival at the moment was SkekUng, the second General and Garthim Master. Him and his group. SkekNa and even SkekTek had joined them recently. 

Ung could be quite the vicious brute. He loved to tear living beings apart. He was also much stronger than Sil was in strength. He was the strongest after the Emperor. He was ultimately proud of the Garthim. His Garthim brought in animals for food and Podling slaves, as Gelflings were not seen anymore, thought to be extinct, and all due to a prophecy. 

All the other Skeksis had jobs too. 

SkekOk was the Scroll Keeper and Historian. He kept rewritten records and books in the Great Library. He wore two pairs of glasses and a maniacal. 

SkekNa was the Slave Master, in charge of castle slaves. Podlings who did and didn’t have their essences drained. He also gave the others scraps for snacks in between meals. 

SkekTek was the Scientist, always coming up with ways to try to make life better for the Skeksis, or to help the Emperor in his health lately. In the past, Tek had tried to make some more Skeksis too, from the Emperor’s request. He had tried and failed to do so, unlike what he had done with the Garthim. And just recently, he had also amputated his right arm and leg, to study his own bodily fluids. He had a bad limp now, but he had a prosthetic leg and arm in their places. 

SkekEkt was the Ornamentalist, in charge of making clothing, and some tithes. He looked the most feminine, and sure acted like one too. 

SkekAyuk was the Gourmand, the chef of the bunch. He and Na were the ones in charge of feeding their fellow Skeksis. 

SkekShod the Treasurer was in charge of the castle’s treasures, tithes from the past and of the present, of course. 

SkekZok was the Ritual Master, in charge of the Skeksis ceremonies. 

SkekMal the Hunter, SkekLach the Collector, SkekVar the first General, SkekSa the Mariner, and SkekLi the Satirist were all dead. It was hard to say for sure if SkekGra the Heretic was still alive or now. He was banished and lived in the Crystal Desert.  
….………...

Sil kept on doing his job around the castle and being his emperor’s counselor as much as possible. He was certain that if something did happen to the present Emperor, that he would know how to be a great ruler in his place. He had been around him and studied him long enough, but Sil was certain that he would have an even better approach with some different ways too. He had wanted to be the leader as long as he could remember. 

He was known to be quite persuasive, manipulative, a schemer, and liar too. His voice was so soft and whiny that so many of his fellow Skeksis hated him. Back in his younger days, he had also been able to sing too. He knew how to talk his way out of most serious situations. He even tried to keep peace among his kind. He also loved to annoy Ung the most with his whimper. 

All Skeksis had ‘twins’ so to speak as well. Creatures known as urRu, or Mystics that many called them. They had gone after many other creatures in Thra, but they would leave the Mystics alone. They knew that if they were harmed, the Skeksis themselves would be harmed too. Two had died at the beginning, and then at the first real battle with the Gelflings. 

The Emperor wished the Scientist had succeeded in figuring out how to get more of their kind to be replicated. The castle felt somewhat empty with their numbers being so low. And he was determined to live through the next Great Conjunction. Then he would no longer need essence. 

…………….

A unum (month) went by and life in the castle stayed about the same. 

The Chamberlain had been keeping up with his duties, but ever since his night with the emperor, his injury had recovered, but there was something different about him. He still minded being beside his leader in the throne room, throughout the castle, and in the dining hall. 

Sil had, for most of his life, sustained very good health, but now, something was beginning to change within him. He tried to not let on that something was different. 

SkekSo often had bad breathing issues that he noticed. 

Sil hoped he wasn’t going to end up like that, but his breathing remained normal. It was his stomach that he was worried about lately. He had begun to suffer from constant nausea. His appetite was being affected too. He didn’t feel much like eating every day. 

He tried to keep food down as best he could, but first thing in the mornings, after getting up, without getting dressed first, Sil found himself running to the nearest window just outside his chamber and vomiting. He made sure he didn’t go over the side. 

After having gotten rid of some of his dinner from last night, he panted hard. “What is wrong with me?” he asked himself. 

He was standing by the window yet when one of his allies came on the scene. “What are you doing out here, Chamberlain?” Ekt asked him. “Not even dressed yet.” 

Sil jumped in surprise. “Oh, just enjoying morning sunrise.” he faked a smile. He didn’t want him to know why he was really there. “Yes, must go and get dressed now.” He instantly went back to his chamber to get his usual robes out for the day. 

Ekt had found his behavior to be rather odd. Sure, the sunrise was beautiful, but the Skeksis didn’t always pay it much mind. 

In his room, Sil closed the door behind him. He still felt the nausea inside him, but he knew he had a job to do. He gave his belly a rub to try to soothe it. The Scientist might have something to help with this discomfort. But then, he wondered if he was eating something that wasn’t agreeing him? 

The nausea had started only five days ago. There had to be an explanation. Or, had one of the others secretly been blackmailing him? He whimpered in thinking. He was often too smart for his own good. But who could be a mastermind to something such as this? 

The Scientist for one. But then, the Garthim Master’s whole group were suspects more so. He knew they all held a dangerous grudge against him the most. But there were even others as well. And there was Ayuk. He fed the main courses to them, though the Podlings served it to them. But no matter who was behind it, Sil was determined to find out who it was. He would watch the others carefully. 

Sil finished dressing and grabbed his scepter to go join the others for the usual morning Crystal ceremony. 

All the Skeksis joined in the Crystal chamber to get a daily dosing of energy from their biggest treasure, the Dark Crystal. Sunlight reflected downward and to each Skeksis. It entered their eyes and it gave them renewed strength and energy, like a second food. 

After the ceremony, they all went about their duties. 

The nausea calmed down after the ceremony. Sil was grateful for that, which would enable him to do his job. He did love to hear juicy stories here in the castle too. He liked to know what was going on. If he heard his fellows talking about something, he would listen in on every detail. He had an awesome memory. 

He managed to be able to walk around and do his job that day with the Emperor. Then came lunchtime. Sil felt some hunger this time. He sat down at his place at the table. Podlings began serving the food after all of them were seated. Skeksis had veracious appetites, usually. 

All the Skeksis dove into their meals as soon as they were on the table. 

Sil tried to eat slowly to not upset his stomach. He really didn’t want another episode of what happened that morning. But as he was eating, he looked suspiciously at the others eating their own meals. He eyed the ones on the other side of the Emperor. 

Ung and Na ignored him for the moment. Tek was in his lab working today at this time. Shod just minded his own business. Zok also paid him no mind as well. 

“Chamberlain.” So said. 

“Hm?” he glanced to to So. 

“Eat.” 

“Yes, my sire.” Sil replied. 

Some of the others had heard the order. They glanced to see what the fuss was about. 

“Why wouldn’t you be eating, Chamberlain?” Ekt asked. 

Sil turned to Ekt. “Nothing.” he said. 

Ung could tell that was a flat out lie. How could so many fall for that worm’s lies? He really didn’t understand how the emperor favored him so. If he ever became emperor, he would get rid of his most hated enemy. Though he too was against the rule of killing another Skeksis. 

During the past unum, SkekSo had even taken SkekUng into his chamber too. But it had only been only a sleeping with rather than a mating. He hadn’t the strength to do what he did with Sil.

As Sil had observed, nothing seemed to be bothering the other Skeksis about their food. Nothing about the food he was eating tasted odd. But what was causing his nausea? 

It was a big meal. Most of them went on to eat most of their food, but halfway through his meal, Sil felt the new feeling coming back on. He started getting a forlorn look on his face. He began breathing hard.  
The nausea set in again and it made him hold his belly, making him whine. 

The whine that escaped him got So’s attention. He heard his advisor’s voice was off. It sounded like a moan rather. 

“Something wrong, Chamberlain?” So asked, a bit of concern in his voice. 

“Oh, no, Emperor. Just don’t feel can eat anymore.” Sil stated. “Ready to leave table.” He took his hands off his belly for the moment. 

“Go on then.” So declared. 

Sil couldn’t take it anymore. He got up from the table. He was determined to hide this for as long as possible. Sure, he knew it was possible to get indigestion every here and there, but the rate this kept coming on was ridiculous. 

The others were surprised at how early he was leaving the table. Normally, he would stay as long as possible. But the others didn’t complain and began taking the leftovers for themselves. 

Chamberlain traveled far from the dining hall to get away from the smells. His stomach churned inside him. His hands once again clutched his belly. 

“Oh! Please, not again!” he moaned. 

He was near a window. His gut twisted and it instantly sent a message to him. He put a hand to his beak and he ran for the window. Once again, he puked up his food. 

This time, it went on for longer than it had that morning. It was normal for any Skeksis to spit up anything they didn’t like, but this wasn’t the average spitting up. Something was forcing him to do this. 

Sil felt like his guts were going to turn themselves inside out. He brought up all the food he had recently eaten. He was left with tears in his eyes and vomit on his face too. He panted hard. It was so hard to catch his breath just when he thought he was done, then it would happen again. 

To him, it felt like the puking would never end. Soon, it did. He felt like his legs would give out on him. Why was this happening? He had to sit down before he fell down. 

He sat down by the window to catch his breath. He had a hand on his belly. Sil truly hoped he wasn’t being poisoned. He would have a talk with the Gourmand later. 

Once he caught his breath, he stood up again and went to his bed chamber. He didn’t really want to see the Scientist just yet. He undressed and just decided to go to bed for the time being. He felt his face and he didn’t feel like he had a fever. But he felt totally flushed. Exhausted. He had drank some water at dinner, but even that had gotten out of his system too.


	3. Chapter 3

The other Skeksis went on with their daily schedules. 

The Emperor went to check on the Scientist’s work. He wanted to know if anything new had come up. He had also slight curiosity if Sil was helping him too. 

Tek was upgrading his chairs when he heard his leader’s voice. “Scientist.” 

“Oh! My Emperor. I wasn’t expecting your royal presence.” Tek stated. 

“Have you come up with anything that will help my health improve?” So demanded. He saw that SkekSil was not in the lab at all. 

“I’m working on it, sire.” Tek replied. 

“There had better be one soon, Scientist.” So decreed. 

“Yes, sire. We need to get more Gelflings.” 

“I’ll have SkekUng go out with more Garthim immediately.” So declared. 

“Good.” 

“Have you seen SkekSil?” So asked. 

“No. Not since the Crystal ceremony. Why?” Tek asked. 

“He came to lunch and was acting strangely.” So stated. 

“Hmm. How so?” 

“He wasn’t eating his food much and left the table earlier than usual. I heard his usual whimper, but it sounded… hmm… off.” So explained. 

“Very curious. If I see him, I’ll talk to him, sire.” Tek declared. 

“Good.” So said before leaving the lab. 

Tek was mystified at what could be bothering the usual mischievous Chamberlain. It had to be something big if he was acting miserable with himself. He would keep it in mind.   
…………...

When So made it back to the throne room, he expected Sil to be in there waiting for him, but he wasn’t there. He didn’t show up the rest of the day either. Not even for dinner, which even Tek came to. 

After dinner, SkekOk went looking for Sil because it was time for him to look over his documents. 

He looked everywhere of where had seen Sil be around the castle. The last place he expected to find him was in his bed chamber. 

Sil was sound asleep when he was found. He whimpered in his sleep. He was lying on his back. 

Ok was shocked that Sil would be in bed this early, unless he was sick. He never turned in this early. 

He went over to Sil’s bed and shook him awake. “Wake up, Chamberlain!” he shouted. 

Sil screamed when he was startled awake like that. He held his chest. “WHAT! Why you do that?” he demanded furiously. 

“What are you doing in bed, Chamberlain? It’s time for you to check my documents, or had you forgotten?” Ok stated. 

“Hmmm… Had forgotten. Chamberlain not feel well.” Sil admitted. His voice was still full of sleep. 

“I see. The Emperor won’t approve if they aren’t fully accounted for.” Ok said. 

“Hmm. Suppose can look at, but right here only.” Sil stated. 

Ok let him have the documents. He looked them over and gave his approval. Ok then took them away for further exams or to take them to the Emperor. Sil didn’t care. He just wanted to sleep. 

But now that he was awake, Sil sat there getting a feel of his body. The nausea had seemed to have dissipated. Resting had done the trick, so he assumed. But would it be back anytime soon? He hoped not. 

Sil figured he was being poisoned, or he had caught one heck of a big stomach sickness. But what had caused it? He would wait a little longer before he went to the Scientist about it. Now that Tek was on Ung’s group team, he could no longer trust him, not that he did before really. He didn’t fully trust any of his fellow Skeksis. It was the same with them all. 

He yawned and laid back down. He wanted to really get plenty of rest to sleep off this ailment. He wanted to make sure it was gone. But then, his stomach had other ideas. A powerful jolt of pain went through him and Sil forced himself to get out of bed and make a run for a window. 

He threw up again. This time, it wasn’t nearly as bad as the last time. It was the dry heaves that were worse. 

Sil swore he would see Tek for some anti-nausea medicine in a few days if it didn’t abate. Little did he know, it would be awhile.   
……………..

In the coming days, as the pain wasn’t stopping, Sil went to talk to the Gourmand about the food he was eating. 

“Gourmand, you are not poisoning Chamberlain, are you?” Sil demanded to know. 

“Why would I do that? No reason to. No. I have nothing to do with anything. The Podlings serve what I tell them to.” Ayuk declared. 

“They better not be adding additional bad stuff to my food.” Sil exclaimed. 

“I’ll talk to them. But why is this so concerning right now, Chamberlain?” Ayuk asked. 

“Belly pains. So much of lately. No matter what I eat.” Sil explained simply. 

“If that’s the case, go talk to the Scientist. He should know. I don’t know anything about it. I’m not doing anything to the food. If it was happening to the others, they would be complaining too.” Ayuk stated. 

He had a point, and Sil was the only one who had brought this up to him. 

“Fine.” Sil stated. 

Sil finally went to the Scientist for some anti-nausea medicine. He couldn’t take it anymore. 

“Scientist.” he greeted. 

“What do you want?” Tek grumped. 

“Chamberlain need medicine for belly pain.” Sil replied. 

“You think someone is trying to poison you?” Tek asked sarcastically as he got the herbs. 

“Something going on, SkekTek. Not funny!” Sil snapped. 

“How long has it been going on?” 

“Many days now. Not know why. Gourmand say all food is the same he serves us.” Sil said. 

“Here. Try these. They should help.” Tek gave him the herbs. “Now I have to finish this upgrade.” 

Sil left the lab with a stick of herbs in his hands. He ate the herbs to hopefully get some relief from the nausea he constantly felt. It was the only way he could successfully do his job around the castle like normal again. Then he went to the throne room to see his majesty. 

“SkekSil. I have not seen you for a couple of days.” SkekSo said. 

“Please, forgive, Emperor. Chamberlain not feel well for few days.” Sil explained. 

“From what?” So asked curiously. 

“Just some indigestion, think. Got medicine. Back to normal now.” he tried to fake a smile. He still didn’t know if the herbs would help him, but this was all he had right now. 

“Very well.” So said. 

Sil did the best he could on his job that day. 

It was later in the day at mealtime that eating just seemed out of the question again. Nausea flared when he smelled the food. Sil avoided the table that night. He just didn’t want to eat today. 

He still went to the Crystal chamber every morning and got his daily dose of Crystal energy.


	4. Chapter 4

The stomach problems continued. Sil seemed to be eating less and less. And when he did, he just ate smaller portions and left the table much sooner than the others.

Tek kept on giving him the nausea herbs, but they would only work for a short time.

Na was amazed that Sil wasn’t coming to him as much lately, as the other Skeksis did in between meals.

One night, on his way to his office, the Scroll Keeper saw the Chamberlain hovering over a window balcony and he heard a suspicious sound. He got closer.

The Chamberlain was vomiting! No wonder he wasn’t eating! Ok went to investigate.

“What are you doing, Chamberlain?” Ok demanded.

Sil jumped and turned. “SkekOk. Not do that, please. Got enough problems.”

“What’s going on, Chamberlain? I heard you, so don’t try to hide it.” Ok stated.

“After SkekSil eats, gets real sick. Can’t help it. Have to get rid of food. Makes Chamberlain sick.” Sil explained.

“Something is not agreeing with you?” Ok questioned.

“Yes. I just not know what it is.” Sil replied.

“If that is the case, take it up with the Scientist.” Ok urged.

“Soon.”

Ok went about his duties shortly after.

Sil stayed by the window a little longer, wondering what could possibly be wrong once again. He had a reputation to uphold here in the castle. He didn’t want to lose his status. He had every whim set on becoming emperor one day. But it wouldn’t happen if something was trying to destroy him from the inside out.

After all the effects happening for more than two weeks, it was time for a more thorough exam from the Scientist, whether he liked it or not.

Sil wanted to wait a little more first. Just a few more days to see if it was really necessary.

……………

Ok had turned into another hallway and went back to the throne room. The Emperor was now on his throne from after dinner.

“Sire, I have news.” the Scroll Keeper declared.

It got SkekSo’s attention. “What is it?” he asked.

“I was heading to my office when I heard a strange sound in the halls. I go to look what it is, and I see the Chamberlain leaning out a window.” He explained, started to say more, but was interrupted.

“What? Getting ready to jump out the window?” Ung rudely exclaimed. He laughed. Na also laughed with him, being beside him walking in.

“No. I saw he was throwing up his dinner.” Ok corrected him.

“The Chamberlain has come to me asking about if I had been poisoning his food.” Ayuk stated.

“His behavior has been very off lately.” Zok had even noticed and spoke up.

“All the not eating much and leaving the table early. Going to bed early.” Ekt said.

“He’s not even being your rightful counselor.” Zok said.

“Hm. It is very curious. Send for the Scientist.” So ordered.

“Yes, sire.” Ung replied. He went himself to tell his ally to report to the emperor.

To the Emperor, while he waited, he wondered what could be ailing the Chamberlain when none of the others were acting strangely.

“Maybe SkekSil is acting sick because he wants us to feel sorry for him and be so lenient on him.” Na questioned.

“I will find out the truth for myself, SkekNa. Until there is an answer, he obviously needs to be in his chambers, not conversing with us out here.” So decreed.

The Scientist soon reported to the throne room. “I arrive at your summon, my Emperor.” Tek bowed. Ung came in after him.

“Scientist, it has come to my notice that the Chamberlain is possibly sick.” So declared. “Do you possibly know what is going on?”

“I have not examined him, sire. But he has demanded, and keeps on demanding herbs from me to stop belly pains on a daily basis.” Tek explained.

“Sounds like he needs that thorough exam.” Zok stated.

“I agree.” So said. “SkekTek.”

“I see, my sire. I will do as you ask.” Tek said.

Tek hated the idea of examining Sil at all, but he would do it to make sure he wasn’t dying or so sick that he would make anyone else sick. He left the room, mumbling and growling to himself, but before he could get all the way out, he was stopped.

“And SkekTek, make sure to tell the Chamberlain that he is not allowed out of his bed chamber until you do find out what is wrong with him.” So ordered.

“Yes, my emperor.” Tek agreed. Then he left.

‘ _It would be nice to_ _not_ _see that whimpering worm anywhere near us.’_ Ung thought to himself.

……………..

Chamberlain was on his way to one of his jobs around the castle. He was heading to the Treasurer’s office to see that the job was getting done, but on the way, he saw the Scientist come around the corner. He didn’t come this way all that much.

Sil just thought he was on the way to see someone else. But Tek stopped in front of him.

“Chamberlain, there you are.” Tek exclaimed.

“Scientist. Am busy.” Sil retorted. He tried to go around him.

“You will make time for this at the order of the Emperor.” Tek decreed, blocking his way.

Sil stopped moving. “Hm?” He stared at Tek in question, cocking his head in curiosity.

“It has come to the attention of the Emperor that you are ill. He has ordered me to examine you to find out what is going on. You have said it yourself. Belly pains trouble you and you are using up all my medicine. You’re throwing up. Not eating much. I already have the Emperor to worry about. And now you! What’s going on?!” Tek demanded.

“I not know.”

“That’s what I’m here to find out. And he now orders that you are to start staying in your room until further notice.” Tek proclaimed.

“I have job around castle as chamberlain. Cannot stay in room all the time.” Sil disagreed.

“Not if you’re really that sick. We are to go there now so I can examine you. Right now.” Tek ordered.

“Chamberlain feels fine now, Scientist.”

“That remains to be seen. Go!” Tek exclaimed.

“No! I will hear this from Emperor himself.” Sil decreed. He pushed past Tek.

Sil did not want to submit to this exam. He hated them. Besides, he had a feeling what would happen if Tek examined him.

He went straight to the throne room, where all the others were gathered. Tek was following.

“SkekSil. What are you doing here?” Na demanded.

“SkekTek, have you done the exam yet?” So asked.

“Not yet, Emperor.” Tek replied nervously.

“My Emperor,” Sil acknowledged So. “What is going on? I hear of me to stay in chamber.”

“Yes. It is true, Chamberlain. From what I have heard from the Scientist and Scroll Keeper, you are to remain in your bed chamber until further notice. I mean it. You are not going to make the rest sick.” So decreed.

Sil did not want to hear this. He looked down sadly.

“And SkekTek is to examine you. You will submit to it, or you will be forced. What’s it going to be, Chamberlain?” So demanded.

Sil looked up again. He didn’t want to be forced into anything. It was a possibility to make his stomach upset again if he received any rough treatment.

“Yes. Will accept exam.” Sil agreed reluctantly.

“Good. Now go.” So ordered.

Tek and Sil left. Then the Emperor said, “SkekUng and SkekNa. Go after them to make sure that they go to the Chamberlain’s quarters.”

Ung and Na were happy to follow their leader’s orders. Anything to embarrass their rival.

…………….

The two of them arrived in Sil’s bed chamber, where Sil was ordered to lie on his bed and pull up the robes on his lower body.

To Sil, this felt like a complete embarrassment or a punishment. He couldn’t help it that tears came to his eyes. His hormones would make him feel out of sorts lately.

He knew the Scientist wouldn’t do anything but his business. Tek was known for that. Tek had no other interest in Sil.

Sil laid down and reluctantly pulled up his robes. Tek looked at his belly. It was fat, but then, so were all the remaining Skeksis. There was nothing seen to the basic eye that there was anything wrong.

Tek put his hands down on Sil’s belly. He had to feel around for possible problems.

Sil bared his teeth in pain as the Skeksis doctor did his painful exam.

Ung and Na arrived at the bed chamber to make sure that Sil didn’t try to come out of his room. They stayed out, but listened.

“AHH! Stop please!” Sil cried out.

Sil had called the exam over. He couldn’t take all that pressing. It had hurt.

“I don’t really feel anything out of the ordinary in there, Chamberlain. But only time and rest could possibly heal this problem you have.” Tek explained.

“What about medicines?” Sil asked, rubbing his belly.

“We’ll see what happens, SkekSil.” Tek replied.

“But you find anything at all?” Sil demanded more firmly.

“Nothing. Not unless you want surgery.”

“No, no! I want keep belly intact.” Sil decreed as he pulled down his robes.

“But if the Emperor demands it, I will.” Tek said.

Sil kept his hands protectively over his stomach. But there had to be a reason this ailment was happening to him. But what?

Tek left him alone shortly after that. The spurs from Ung were heard too, indicating that he was out there in the hall too. Na was too.

Sil growled. Figured his worst enemies had been out there to hear of his embarrassment. He ended up crying instead. Why won’t this go away?

…………….

The General was sent out to get more Gelflings with the Garthim, while another half went out to hunt down some animals for food.

It got him off Sil’s back for awhile.

The other Skeksis stayed out of Sil’s room while they assumed he was sick. Only Tek came in every day to check on him. He would also bring Sil food from the Slave Master.

Sil was so reluctant to eat, but he didn’t want to die. He would only eat when he felt hungry enough. And what did it get him? More puking out the window across the hall. It felt like he was feeding the fish more than himself.

SkekSo was avoiding Sil at all costs right now, with his health more so on the line. He didn’t want to take any chances.


	5. Chapter 5

It went on like that for several weeks. 

Sil stayed in his room under the Emperor’s orders. Tek checked on him twice a day. He brought him his food and herb meds. But Sil could barely keep those down either. 

He was only allowed out for the Crystal ceremony in the morning, and even then, he was to keep his distance from the others. Sil usually got rid of his food first thing after he got up in the mornings, so it never happened going to the Crystal chamber. 

The others were wary of him giving them what he had, but none of them were showing signs of getting sick at all, save the Emperor, but his was already going on. 

It was too bad the Gelflings had turned against them. A healer might be able to tell him what was going on with him. Gelfling healers had taken care of him in the past before, when most needed, of course. 

Sil didn’t know that he was expecting new life. And it was his Emperor’s offspring. He was at his 9th week. 

It was so boring here in his room. Chamberlain wanted to be out where all the action was. He wanted to hear some juicy stories going on about the others, and if he could cause a little mayhem for them. But if he was caught outside too far from his room, the others would report him to the emperor. Sure, he rested when he was nauseous, but he did get out of his bed and walked around his room, or a little in the hall if he felt too restless. 

Finally, he couldn’t take it anymore! He wasn’t going to be stuck in here one moment more! 

Sil dressed himself and he went to see what was going on in the throne room. He was lucky he hadn’t been seen yet. But all the others were in there, save the Scientist. He was almost always in his lab. Sil peeked into the throne room to see what was going on. 

The Emperor had renamed SkekZok as his temporary advisor. He was standing in Sil’s usual right hand spot. Sil’s eyes lit up in shock. This ticked him off so much that he couldn’t be in there to take that position away from Zok. 

But then, Sil was glaring so hard into the room that he didn’t see SkekNa coming into the room. 

“What are you doing here, Chamberlain?!” he snapped in surprise. 

Sil jumped, and felt like he was going to have a heart attack, holding his chest. 

The others heard Na’s voice. 

“Oh, came to see what going on in throne room. See how others could benefit from Chamberlain’s assistance.” Sil came up with as an excuse quickly enough. 

“That’s lame, SkekSil. You are not to be anywhere near us.” Na exclaimed. 

“Come in, SkekSil.” the Emperor ordered. 

Sil did as he was told, with Na right behind him to make sure he didn’t go anywhere. 

He was almost to the throne when he was told to halt halfway there. Na stepped away from him. The others did too. 

“Are you doing better in order for you to be in here, Chamberlain?” So demanded. 

“Chamberlain is doing better, my sire. And bored in bed chamber. Not much to do.” Sil replied. 

“If you’re not doing well, you shouldn’t be here!” Zok exclaimed. 

“Go back to your room, you whimpering worm!” Ung snapped. 

The others began making a fuss as well. Sil didn’t like being made fun of. His hormones were bringing on stress. He looked down sadly. His stomach began to react. Not again! 

Ung was nearest to him. He came over and pushed him forcefully, nearly pushing Sil over. “Get out of here!” 

Sil managed to stay on his feet, but that violent move upset him and it made him bring up something, right onto his adversary’s face and chest. 

“AGH! DISGUSTING!” Ung exclaimed. The others gasped. “He did that on purpose!” 

Sil panted. “Not fault. You upset Chamberlain!” 

“Get out of here, Chamberlain!” Na shouted. 

“Back to your room, SkekSil! Or the lab, immediately!” So ordered. 

Sil hated to hear that. He didn’t want to go to either place. He hurriedly got out of the throne room. 

Ung had to go to the bath quarters and Podling slaves took his robes to be cleaned up. He was so going to get the Chamberlain back for that! 

Sil didn’t want to go back to his room. He was going to get some answers. He hadn’t ventured out into the wilds for awhile. He was just so restless here. 

With the Gelfling healers out of commission, he knew of one other that he could go to, other than the Scientist, but he would hurt him just to find out what could possibly be wrong. He didn’t want his help at the moment. 

Sil went down to the exit of the castle to escape the others. He knew where he would go to get some answers. Surely, they would know.   
……………

SkekUng later tried to seek out SkekSil to get back at him for embarrassing him in front of the others. But he didn’t find him in his chamber, or in the lab. 

He went and searched the castle, but there was no trace of Sil. Even Tek hadn’t seen him. None of the others had either. They all went on a search for him, even in the catacombs, but no trace of him. Could he have left the castle? 

If he had, good riddance! He had become far more annoying to deal with for them. But, chances were that without being officially banished, the Chamberlain would likely return, sooner or later.   
…………….

Chamberlain was out in the wilderness, walking to his destination. He felt he had needed to get out of that stuffy castle for awhile. 

He did get nauseous along the way and threw up a few times, but he would get to his destination. This had to be the best way he was going to get some answers. Maybe there was a cure to his ailment. He was glad to get away from his clan for a little while too. If he had no job to worry about, what was the hurry? 

It took him all day to get to his destination: Aughra’s Observatory. He knew there was bound to be some difficulty talking to her like this because the Skeksis had betrayed all Gelfling and her. But he wasn’t getting much help from SkekTek. 

Chamberlain knew that he had to be careful when trying to find the entrance to Aughra’s home. Any one of the animals could jump out and snag him. He began to climb the mountain. She was his last hope. He didn’t want this illness to kill him. Of course, he could have gone to the urRu, but he wanted nothing to do with them. But would they even have answers anyway? It was hard to understand their words hence they always spoke in riddles. 

He made it to the top, without being caught on anything. But once he was there, he began looking around for an entrance. His robes kept his feet covered, so he couldn’t see them, but at one point, he stepped on a loose rock. It moved and it made him twist his left ankle, getting a cry out of him. It also made him fall into another rock and he hit his hip. 

Sil found himself on the ground on his injured side. His hands clutched his leg. He panted hard, and his stomach churned. He whined in pain. Then, he heard something and looked up. It wouldn’t do any good for a predator to catch him like this. 

But, to his relief, it was just the one he was seeking. Sil sighed. 

Aughra was shocked to see a Skeksis right at her door. 

“Hmm. Skeksis Chamberlain. What are you doing here?” Aughra demanded. 

“Mother Aughra. Chamberlain come to seek her help. Please.” Sil declared. “Hurt. Sick. Seek answers.” 

“Last time we met, we not see on same terms, SkekSil.” Aughra said. 

“Know, but different time then. Please. Chamberlain need help. Desperate for answers.” Sil pleaded. 

Aughra was not pleased to see him at all, nor was she to see any Skeksis. “And why couldn’t SkekTek help you?” she asked. 

“SkekTek hurt me. He not find answers I seek. Surely, Mother Aughra could help better?” Sil asked. 

“And what if I do help you? What? You ask for more essence of Aughra? Will not happen, SkekSil!” she snapped at him. 

“No, not that. Just need answer to illness I have. And hurt foot.” Sil declared. His eyes were softened so much because he was so desperate for an answer, and for help. 

Aughra knew how manipulative he could be, but she could smell his scent. Something was off. She usually wouldn’t turn down an opportunity to help an injured creature. 

“Oh, very well. But, no games, SkekSil.” she gave in. 

Aughra went over to help Sil up to his feet. He whimpered as he was helped to stand. His ankle screamed at him. 

“This way.” she said and began to lead him inside. He would need to be laying down if he was really seeking her help this badly and not from his own kind. 

Sil had to really lower his body down as he followed her into the entrance to her Observatory. He kept a hold on the wall now just to keep from falling over. 

It had been awhile since he had been in here, but he remembered some of it. The worlds that he saw spinning around the suns in her home. 

“Over here. SkekSil can lay down on medical bed.” Aughra directed him. He followed her. 

Sil limped to the bed and made himself sit and lay down. She waited for him. She had to examine him first to know what to treat. 

The Skeksis all had decency issues anymore. But it wasn’t like Aughra hadn’t seen them naked before.

Sil panted as he pulled up his robe on the left leg so she could look at it. Aughra took his ankle in her hands and pressed around. He winced, baring his teeth. She looked up at him. 

“Twisted ankle. Not broken though.” she stated. She went on to feel up on his leg and found a bruise on his hip. It would be fine. She went to get some wrappings and wrapped Sil’s ankle up to keep it stable. 

“I also smell something different about you, SkekSil. I remember most smells on others from before.” Aughra admitted. 

“Chamberlain also seek Mother Aughra for ailment having go on for long time. Please help.” Sil pleaded. 

Aughra then heard a loud churn from his stomach. Sil put a hand over it in embarrassment. 

“I hear upset stomach sound on you. Sense too.” Aughra said. 

Sil nodded. “That is what seek you for.” 

“Pull robes up.” she ordered. 

Sil whimpered nervously as he did so. “What going on?” he asked. 

Aughra did meditations and such. There might have been a way to really find out. Once the robes were out of the way, she placed a hand on Sil’s stomach. She closed her eye. He watched her warily. He was amazed that she didn’t press down on him. 

He was so worried about what she would possibly find out, that he was dying or something. His stomach acted up no more than usual as she was meditating carefully to find out what was going on. He was desperate for an answer. 

After awhile, Aughra opened her eye again. She took her hand off of Sil’s belly. 

“You find answer?” Sil asked. 

“Never knew this could happen to Skeksis.” Aughra was surprised. 

“What you mean? Please. Must know.” 

“You have mated recently, is Aughra right?” she declared. 

“Not business.” Sil retorted. He wasn’t going to say anything of that nature. 

“If you seek Aughra’s help, must answer.” she proclaimed. 

“Fine! Yes! But not anyone’s business to know!” he growled. 

“Yes, it is, if to know your answer. SkekSil, you are expecting new life.” Aughra declared. 

“What?” he asked in shock. 

“You carrying childlings.” Aughra answered for him again. “To whichever Skeksis you mated with last.” 

“That impossible. Skeksis never have before.” Sil exclaimed in shock. 

“Well, you have now. You want answers from Aughra. Aughra give you answer.” she stated. “Seen what seem like illness with many a female Gelfling back in the day.” 

Why now, of all times to be pregnant? Why not when he was younger? But Sil knew who the father was. This baby could only be the Emperor’s. An heir! And he knew SkekSo’s health was getting so bad lately. 

Sil knew he had to go back to the castle. He had just needed to find answers to his condition. 

“How long does Chamberlain have to carry baby?” Sil asked. 

“Not know. Only time tells. You seem to be a little more than a unum along. Maybe two unum.” Aughra said. 

Sil put a hand on his belly. This was so much to take in. 

“Before leaving, you must rest to let ankle heal some more. Give medicine for pain and belly problems. Nothing unusual for pregnancy in early stages.” Aughra explained. 

“So, Chamberlain not dying?” 

“No. You still healthy. Pregnancy can be draining on the body. You must rest a lot during this time. Eat healthy food. Take care of self. Avoid stress, if possible.” She stated as she came over with some herbs to help with the issues. 

Sil found himself getting drowsy after eating the herbs. They were powerful. He was in no condition to be moving around right now. But he would need to return to the castle and tell his leader that he would have an heir soon.


	6. Chapter 6

Three days later, Sil was up on his feet again, still limping, but he could manage better. His morning sickness was no better though.

Aughra couldn’t be around him any longer and it was time he went back to the castle. She gave him some of those herbs to keep down to control morning sickness and nausea. At least he had his answer.

Chamberlain was worried about how the Emperor would take the news that he would have an heir soon. He knew that So wouldn’t give up his power so easily. And if he ordered it, the Scientist could just as easily do surgery on him and take the baby out of him; or he could even drug and poison him, and kill the baby. It worried Sil greatly.

But, Sil knew how to talk his way out of most bad predicaments. He had to convince the Emperor that adding this new Skeksis was a good thing, considering their numbers had officially shrank by five by now, or six. It was critical to add to their number. Even if the Emperor made it to the Great Conjunction and didn’t ever let someone else take over.

And there was the thing of not letting the baby come into the world, or Sil could be banished. He could always leave to keep his baby safe too, but it depended on what he wanted. He was still in shock that he found himself in this surprising situation.

Chamberlain carefully left Aughra’s home to go back to the castle. Aughra was sure the early stage pregnancy sickness would go away in nearly another unum or two. It was just a guess though. He hoped he could make it that long. Being sick was doing him no favors.

While he was there, she had suggested seeing his counterpart. That was something that Sil downright refused to do. He wanted nothing to do with him!

Getting down the mountain was not easy with the twisted ankle. The bandages helped it some, but not completely. But he managed without falling. He had just been careful with his footing.

Once on the ground again, Sil found himself vomiting again. He had eaten breakfast there, and his stomach was still weak. This baby had better be worth all this trouble.

On the way back home, he thought intensely on what being pregnant was going to do to him. He knew that carrying babies resulted in getting extremely fat, as if he wasn’t already. But he had been losing weight from not eating much in the past few weeks. He would have to eat carefully, but he didn’t know what healthy meals were exactly for him. Whatever he ate, the baby would have to get used to it also.

Since the Skeksis couldn’t readily consume essence like they had before, Sil knew his body would likely also develop a lot of pains. It was so early he didn’t know what would happen. But he also needed to think on how he was going to tell the Emperor of his condition. The others could wait, but So really needed to know, since he knew he was the father. He had mated with no other.

With the sore ankle that he hadn’t known he would get on the way to Aughra’s, he wished he had taken a carriage. His ankle throbbed on the walk back home. It made him stop many times on the way back. He even went as far to put his foot in cold water to try to soothe it. He rested for quite a while each time. His stomach didn’t make it easier either, but now, he knew what was causing his discomfort.

……………

It took him twice as long to get home with his hurt ankle. But when he got home, Sil was truly glad to be home. He had spent about a week away. It took him two days to get home.

Sil sought out his clan to let them know he was back. His limp was obvious of his injured foot. His voice echoed off the walls a bit as he got closer to the throne room.

The other Skeksis heard him. “The Chamberlain is back, sire.” Zok informed So.

“I can hear him.” So stated.

As Sil entered the room, he saw some of his fellow Skeksis in there, while others were in other parts of the castle obviously.

“Hmm. Chamberlain is back, sire.” Sil declared. His limp was very noticeable.

“I see. You have been away for quite some time.” So declared.

“Yes. Was necessary to find answers.” Sil replied.

“What happened to you?” Zok asked, curious of his limp. “You’re limping.”

“Searing pain, it is. Twisted ankle.” Sil admitted.

“On what?” Ayuk demanded.

“Rocks.” Sil said.

“And what of your stomach ailment?” So demanded.

“It will go away in about unum or so.” Sil replied. “One who got answers from knows. At least should. Gave Chamberlain medicine for it. Not dying. But, must go rest now.” He tried to go leave to go to his room, but he was stopped.

“You are going nowhere, Chamberlain, until you tell what is going on.” Na blocked him.

“I not tell you anything!” Sil snarled defensively.

“You will tell us or else!” Ung said sternly.

“NO! Not your business. I not tell you anything!” Sil got defensive. “Unless you want me to get sick on you again!”

“You will pay for that!” Ung still remembered that.

“Let him go.” So ordered.

The others got out of his way so he could leave. Sil was grateful. He still needed a little more time to think before he told the Emperor of his real condition. He limped out of the throne room.

So sent for the Scientist and told him to go to Sil’s room and examine him. He had to know of what the outcome was.

Tek went reluctantly, but did as he was told.

Sil had just laid on his bed, trying to relax his foot when his door was opened up. “Chamberlain, I heard you were back and was sent to examine you.” Tek said.

“Nothing no more wrong than last time, Scientist.” Sil stated.

“No, but there is that foot.”

Sil let Tek look at his injured foot. The pressing and moving it made Sil whine so loud that it just about made him scream.

“It’s been twisted alright. Nothing feels broken.” Tek agreed with Aughra’s diagnosis even though he wasn’t told of it. “You couldn’t walk on it if it was. Now for your stomach.”

“No. Belly will be fine, Scientist.” Sil tried to protect it.

“You want it forced upon you? Then you’ll let me.” Tek threatened. “The others will make sure you let me.”

Sil didn’t want to be forced by his worst rivals among the others. Ung and Na would most likely do it and they were stronger than he was. He hesitantly let Tek check his belly.

He winced as his belly was pressed on once again.

Tek once again, found nothing out of the ordinary.

“I will keep checking. But still don’t feel anything.” Tek admitted.

Sil knew he probably wouldn’t feel anything for awhile yet. Tek left shortly after.

Sil’s belly hurt from the pressing, but it was something he would have to tolerate while in this condition. He went back to wondering how he would tell So his little secret.

…………..

Chamberlain thought carefully for the next few days. He really needed to get the Emperor alone to tell him the secret. Telling the others could wait longer, but they too would need to know before the baby came. Sil hadn’t been sure if Aughra had really meant one baby, or more than one.

Sil was still incredibly nauseous, but he did try to eat more. But he would just end up bringing it up again within a short time. He wondered if any food ever stayed inside him to nourish him at all. He continued to lose weight.

He began to get a feeling of something different swelling within him, a new feeling. Something that he had never quite felt before. This was something that he was solely responsible for, something he had created, with the help of the Emperor.

Since Sil was mostly second-in-command, at least once he got better, what if the Emperor would let him rule by his side? He already pretty much did, but if he could be an official leader too, Sil would have it made for sure. But, would So let him?

……………

Two weeks later, Sil began getting some cravings for some types of certain foods. But he still had sickness episodes. The nausea was starting to ease up some, but was still more than noticeable. He wished it would stop like Aughra said it would soon.

Sil had still been mostly confined to his room, on bed rest while his foot healed and while he was still having morning sickness. His foot was mostly healed now.

He felt he was finally ready to tell So of what was going on. But he had to get him alone. Now that he could walk without a limp again, one night, Sil snuck out of his room to the Emperor’s chamber. He listened carefully to make sure that he was really alone.

He looked around and knocked. “Yes?” He heard on the other side.

Sil smiled and went inside the room. He saw So was alone.

“Chamberlain. What do you want?” So demanded. He was in a little crappy mood.

“Sire, must speak with you. It’s important that Emperor know.” Sil said.

“Know what? That you’re still sick?” So retorted.

“Sire, yes, a little, but getting better. Where Chamberlain went to find answer. Since no Gelfling healers around anymore to be able to tell of condition, went to Mother Aughra for answers.” Sil explained.

He had So’s attention now. “She is practically our sworn enemy now, SkekSil.”

“Yes, but she help Chamberlain. She find answer. Was too concerned about sickness not to go.” Sil explained. “You are sole leader of Skeksis, but you remember last night of passion with Chamberlain, right?”

“Yes. What are you getting at? And I will ALWAYS be the sole leader of our kind!” So demanded.

“Hmm. Chamberlain needed time to think of how to tell great, mighty Emperor, that how our number went down in battle and over last few trines, but night of passion did something. We are to grow in number by a few.” Sil declared.

“What do you mean, by a few?” So asked.

“Sire, Aughra reveal that Chamberlain carries Emperor’s offspring. That’s why I been sick for so long. Chamberlain feels different too. Just feel life going on in me. Never feel this before, Sire.” Sil explained.

SkekSo was silent for many moments, in shock of what he had just heard.

“Hm. Would explain your strange behavior for so long. I said I never wanted competition for my throne, SkekSil.” So said.

“No, no. It not being competition for throne, but is our baby. _Your_ baby.” Sil said, gently rubbing his belly. “Baby make our number grow. That better way to think of it. Need more Skeksis so our kind not die out.”

So thought more on the subject for a moment. What Sil said made sense. “Fine, Chamberlain. The baby can be born, but he will be like any other Skeksis. He will still be below me. But I just might let him have special treatment at times with him being my offspring.” So stated.

Sil smiled. “Hmm. Good, my sire. And what of Chamberlain? As I am one to carry him.”

“You’ll get what you ask for as needed to care for my offspring.” So replied. “But are you sure it’s mine?”

“Chamberlain has not been with other Skeksis for long time, sire. Can’t stand me, none others can.” Sil declared.

“Only seeing the child when it is born will we truly know.” So said.

“I know it is yours, sire. Chamberlain not lie to you on this. It is heir. With your bad health and you not make it...” Sil started, but So snapped at him.

“I will never DIE!!!!” So snapped angrily. Then he started gasping for air.

Sil winced at the yell. It startled him. “Please, forgive Emperor. Not mean to upset. Just saying our child is heir. Deserves special treatment from Emperor, as so desires. Can we wait longer to tell others?”

The Emperor caught his breath again. “We’ll see, Chamberlain. Now I must rest. Go on.”

Sil nodded and went back to his room for the night. At least SkekSo now knew he was going to be a father in the near future. But it was still a lot to take in. He still needed time to absorb all this.

Sil hoped the emperor wouldn’t send him away just because of what happened. This was a good chance to increase their numbers by a few. He was sure there was more than one. He just hoped not too many.

……………

The Emperor thought a little more on the matter after Chamberlain had left him. He now had a real answer to his advisor’s illness, or rather, condition. He had produced an heir, even though he really didn’t want one. So wanted all power for himself and himself only.

But, given it was an offspring of his, So would see how he would treat the youngling. At least while Sil carried his progeny, he would see to it that Sil would get what he needed to take care of himself and the baby, or babies.

But it truly remained to be seen if his own child was trouble. If he had competition for his throne, he would make sure that they knew their place.

…………..

The Chamberlain still wondered what his role was going to be after telling the Emperor his biggest secret. He hoped for those extra special privileges. He loved basking in attention. If the Emperor decreed it that way, the others may not like it, but they would have to suck it up. They wouldn’t have a choice.

Sil smiled smugly. He would love being in the very top position. Being at the Emperor’s side was his favorite thing in the world, to assume near his power of the clan and castle. But Sil would never call himself an Empress, the female version. He preferred the male term. But he knew he wasn’t going to be the exact emperor himself, not with SkekSo in charge.

This baby would grant him amazing favor.


	7. Chapter 7

As Sil was still getting sick a few times a day, but not so frequently, he still stayed in his room.

But after a few days, the Emperor had finally let the words sink in enough. He went to the throne room to make the announcement. Sil was still resting.

“Skeksis courtiers, gather to me at once.” So announced.

The others were all in there, and went before him. Even Tek was in there. Tek wondered if So was going to tell them about his health.

“As you know, we are smaller in numbers now. As of this day, you are all to give the Chamberlain everything he desires.” SkekSo decreed.

The other Skeksis were shocked to hear the Emperor say that.

“But why, Sire?” SkekZok asked. “He already gets so much from us just for being your advisor.”

“He is to get what he needs while he is doing a special job for me.” So declared.

The others’ eyes all widened in shock.

“WHAT?!” Some of them shouted in unison.

“What other job?” Ung demanded.

“Something that is my business only. You heard me. You will do as I say.” So stated again.

SkekTek was most curious. “Should he be doing anything for you while he’s sick, sire?” he asked.

“Do you question my judgment, Scientist?” So demanded.

“No, sire. Course not.” Tek explained.

“He would do anything to have your favor.” the General exclaimed.

“You will do as I say, General. And SkekTek, check SkekSil out again.” So demanded.

“Yes, my sire.” Tek agreed.

The others didn’t want to support the Chamberlain like this, but if he was doing a special job for him, they wouldn’t have a choice. Tek was wondering why he was ordered to check on Sil’s health again. He already knew his answer at the moment, at least, he thought he did.

…………..

Tek arrived at Sil’s room for another exam.

“The Emperor demands another exam on you.” Tek explained. “Now pull up the robes.”

Sil knew the drill. He knew what to expect.

At being three unums along by this time, as Tek pressed on Sil’s lower belly, this time, he felt something down there. He hadn’t felt it before, and it wasn’t the internal organs. Tek was shocked.

Sil winced. The hands kept on pressing and not leaving the sore area. Finally, he called it. “Stop! Hurting Chamberlain!”

Tek had felt enough anyway. He had felt something else inside him this time. “There is something else inside of you, Chamberlain.”

“Yes. I carry Emperor’s baby.” Sil admitted.

Tek stared at him in shock. “You know of this? And the Emperor knows?”

“Not lie about this! Only other thing that could be. Not sick, Scientist. Sickness part already getting better.” Sil stated.

“I must report back to the emperor of my findings.” Tek declared and left.

Sil was glad when he stepped out again. He rubbed the sore spot on his belly. If Tek could feel the baby or babies, there was proof. But would any of the others try to stop its coming if they were jealous? This was the Emperor’s baby.

He felt well enough at this point to go find out what was going on. He had to know.

……………

The Scientist arrived back at the throne room. He went up and whispered to So. “I found out something, sire. SkekSil says he’s carrying a baby. And I felt something inside him too.” Tek explained.

Some of the others saw Tek was whispering to the Emperor about something.

So kept his voice low to reply, “Yes, I know, SkekTek. This is our secret for the time being. The others are not to know just yet. We need to wait for longer. But you will do as I say, you understand?”

“Yes, Emperor.” Tek replied.

Chamberlain arrived shortly after. His usual whimper gave his presence away like usual.

“I see the Chamberlain has arrived.” Ok declared.

Sil eyed him, but didn’t reply. He walked up to the throne. “What goes on right now, my Emperor?” Sil bowed in respect. He also eyed the Scientist.

“You will get your needs fulfilled during this time of need.” SkekSo decreed. “Because of the job you are doing for me.”

“Hm?” Sil was surprised at hearing that. What job? “What is that, sire?” he asked curiously.

“You know what. Just between us for now.” So replied.

“The baby.” Tek said in a low voice.

“Oh, special job, yes.” Sil now understood. The baby was being kept a secret for now. The Emperor must have been feeling ashamed that he wouldn’t allow the baby’s secret to be revealed just yet.

SkekUng and SkekNa were very suspicious of what was going on between the Emperor and the Chamberlain, that even the Scientist was on their side at the moment. They were acting very strangely. What could SkekSil possibly be doing for their leader that none of the others could handle? He had been sick lately. He could give something to SkekSo.

“Right now, Gourmand, I demand that you go and get the best foods made for the Chamberlain right now.” the Emperor ordered the cook.

Ayuk was a little taken aback by that command, but he did as he was told and left the room.

“Everyone, off to your duties. But not you yet, Scientist.” So declared.

The others left the throne room. Sil and Tek remained behind.

“Now, neither of you are to mention anything of this baby just yet. It is between us three for right now.” So decreed.

“Agree, sire.” Sil said.

“Of course. But when do you plan to tell the others? They will get suspicious sooner or later of what’s going on?” Tek pointed out.

“Yes, I see.”

“Even Chamberlain still not ready to tell of baby coming, Emperor.” Sil admitted. “Thanks for not saying at this time.”

“I’m still getting used to the idea myself, Chamberlain.” So stated.

“We’ve never had this happen before, Emperor.” Tek said.

“We need further proof yet that SkekSil is carrying it, SkekTek. We wait until he’s further along first.” So declared. “And no telling the others. He is to get everything he wants, or needs.”

“Yes, my Emperor.” Tek bowed.

Ayuk was welcomed back with some favorite snacks from the kitchen. Sil looked them over. He smelled them.

“Hmm. Some smell good, others bad.” Sil exclaimed.

“These are snacks you always take, Chamberlain. I brought what I know you like.” Ayuk replied.

“Diet needs are more… important right now, more than ever.” Sil said. “I must have most nutritious foods right now, Gourmand.”

“He is right. You will only bring him the best foods from now on, Gourmand.” So agreed.

Ayuk knew what were the best foods were. He had studied them long enough.

“Chamberlain probably shouldn’t have the wines at this time, sire. It could do damage.” Tek spoke out of some concern.

Sil turned to Tek. He did like the wines. He looked at the Emperor.

“Perhaps he is right, Chamberlain. None of the wines until further notice for you.” So decreed.

It was understandable. The wines were a bit different than water or milk.

“I do as say, Emperor.” Sil said.

Sil began to eat the foods that he approved of that were before him at the moment.

The Gourmand was still wondering what Sil’s secret was that demanded only the ‘best’ foods that none of the others, above the Emperor, could have.

……………

So and Sil were no romantic couple by any means. But over the coming weeks, with the Chamberlain’s needs and wants catered to to no matter what he wanted, the others just grew more disgusted with him. Sil was never this spoiled. Why was the Emperor being so lenient on him? Even if he did something wrong to get the others in trouble, the Emperor was still pretty lenient on him.

The military Skeksis would be determined to find out why and what was going on. They kept an eye on Sil, and even Tek, as he seemed to be in on the secret too.

Sil’s illness was finally over and he had a regained appetite, which was craving so many unusual foods. But whatever he wanted, his wish was his command. He would get what he wanted, at least if it was doable. SkekNa had to give him the best scraps too, other than the Emperor.

In time, Sil began to feel some new feelings inside his belly. There was a fluttering feeling. He had never felt this sort of thing before. Not even when he got nervous. It was something that he wasn’t able to control. He felt it at the strongest after eating and at his bedtime. But he wasn’t too worried right now.

Sil couldn’t help but wonder how many babies he was really having. He had a much more increased appetite, but his energy depleted a lot by the afternoon. He had his old job back as advisor and counselor, but he was allowed to go rest as needed. Sil had never felt the need to sleep quite so much in his life. The energy it took to just remain awake was exhausting. The babies were using up his energy for themselves.

Ever since the Emperor’s order that Sil get what he wanted and needed during this time of a special job, SkekUng and SkekNa were the most suspicious of what Sil was even doing for the Emperor, as they never saw anything but the usual stuff that he did. But they caught him going to bed more, other than eating more.

One day, Ung cornered Sil in a hallway, alone.

“I see through your lies, you whimpering worm! Just what are you doing for the Emperor that is so important?!” Ung demanded. “You have been acting strange of late.”

“Not of your business!” Sil shouted back.

“I don’t see you doing anything special for him. You’re just using the Emperor to get what you want. You’re nothing special, you lying smip!” Ung insulted him.

“Yes, I am doing something for Emperor. It’s not something you see. I not tell you anytime soon!” Sil exclaimed.

“You will tell me what it is, or else!” Ung threatened as he was ready to back Sil into a room and punish him.

Sil backed away from him nervously. Then, the Emperor came around the corner. “What is going on here?” So demanded furiously.

Ung was so surprised that he turned around as fast as he could. “Sire, I was just… talking to SkekSil.”

“He was threatening me, Emperor! To hurt me!” Sil cried out. He managed to get around his rival and go behind the emperor. He involuntarily put a hand on his belly. He felt like he was going to cry too. Thank goodness the emperor had shown up when he did.

“Is this true, General?” So demanded.

“I just wanted to know what was going on with him.” Ung declared.

“What is going on is our business only, SkekUng. You will not threaten him again. If I hear of it, I will see that you are punished severely. You understand?” So decreed.

“Yes, Emperor.”

“Come, SkekSil. Time to see the Scientist.” So said.

Sil followed So away from his rival, glaring at him on the way past.

Ung glared back, baring his teeth at him.

The two of them arrived in the lab, where Sil was to have another exam. So, being the expectant father, stood by and saw what Tek did. Sil hated this part, but it had to be done.

After the pressing, So asked, “How are the babies, SkekTek?”

“They are getting bigger all the time, sire. I feel them more and more.” Tek replied. “Chamberlain will start gaining weight soon, no doubt. And with how much he is eating.”

“I have to eat to catch up on what could not eat from before.” Sil stated. “I feel them too. Like not in way ever felt before.”

“How so?” So asked.

“New feeling inside me, sire. Not normal feeling.” Sil explained.

“Babies are known to move around inside their parent, SkekSil. That might be what you are feeling.” Tek declared.

“Hmm? Really?” Sil asked.

“Yes.”

“Interesting.” So said. “How far along does he seem to be now, Scientist?”

“About five cycles of the Sisters, my Emperor, since from the time you two mated the one time.” Tek replied. “And since this has never happened before, I don’t know for how much longer, but could be soon.”

“Chamberlain, just watch how your body feels for when it could be time to have them.” So ordered.

“Yes, my sire.” Sil agreed.

“But Emperor, I know the other Skeksis are already suspicious of what’s going on with the Chamberlain. Shouldn’t we tell them of the babies before they arrive, so they can all be prepared for the arrival?” Tek explained.

“You do have a point, Scientist. Yes, it’s been long enough from the time I was first told. We have kept this a secret long enough.” So agreed.

“But, how we tell others?” Sil asked.

“We will do so as we see fit.” SkekSo said. “They will take on the responsibility of knowing of my offspring.”

“Just hope other Skeksis take it well.” Sil said, a hand on his belly. He was concerned about what the others would do. After all, he was in a very delicate condition.


	8. Chapter 8

It was decided the next day that they would reveal the Chamberlain’s precious secret to the whole clan.

Sil was so nervous about it being revealed. He could feel the fluttering inside his belly as he stood next to the throne. The Emperor sat proudly on his throne like he always did. It had been shortly after the Crystal ceremony. SkekSo had ordered the others to all go to the throne room because he had an announcement.

The clan was all in the throne room now, waiting on the announcement. It had to be important for them all to be in there at once, even the Scientist.

“Now that you are all here, there is something important to tell you all.” So began. The others were listening.

“It’s about these last few unums of what’s been going on with this special job by SkekSil for me.” So stated. “Surely, you all noticed of Chamberlain’s sickness and other strange behaviors? Well, what’s been going on is now to be revealed.”

“So, what has been going on, Sire?” Zok asked curiously.

“We know SkekSil has been spoiled rotten, getting everything he wants, as you ordered.” the Slave Master said.

“He’s had his every whim given to him. Yes, we would like to know what’s going on?” the Scroll Keeper inquired.

Sil spoke up. “One night with Emperor was all this took. Strange behavior of Chamberlain come down to one thing only.” he said nervously.

The others still didn’t get what he meant.

“What?” SkekEkt asked desperately. They all just wanted him to get straight to the point.

“SkekSil is carrying the Emperor’s offspring.” the Scientist blabbed the rest.

There were a few gasps and eyes widening among the others. And some “Whats?!” among them. It was so shocking for them all.

“Are you sure, Emperor?” Zok asked, shocked.

“Yes, Ritual Master. There are going to be new ones among us soon, and Chamberlain is going to give them to us. You are to treat him respectively while he is in this condition. That is why I had ordered it in the first place to give him what he wants. This is my final order on it.” SkekSo decreed.

“Yes, Sire.” the others said in unison. It was so sudden to take in.

“And it best you all knew before baby was on its way.” Sil added.

“How can we be really sure that you are carrying babies?” Ung demanded.

“SkekTek has felt it too.” So replied to that remark.

“We will know for sure when the babies are on their way in a few unums.” Tek said. “I am monitoring SkekSil closely.”

“But, how could it have happened? I mean, trines of mating have never produced childlings before.” Ok declared.

“It’s hard to say for sure.” Tek said, “Unless, sire, maybe the essence has done something extra special for us?”

“Hmm. Intriguing idea, Scientist. But, anyway how it happened, now that you all know, you all can get yourselves prepared for the arrival.” the Emperor said.

It was true. At least this wasn’t so last minute. The rest would have time to get used to the idea that there were going to be new Skeksis in the clan soon, whether they liked it or not.

If there was stuff that needed to be decided most was where the young one would sleep, eat, and most of all, what the name or names would be, and what the status would be. It or they would be a little princes for sure, being the emperor’s offspring.

The others all started talking among themselves as they were dismissed to go do their daily tasks.

“No wonder the Emperor ordered Chamberlain to be given everything he wanted for so long.” Ekt said to Ok.

“I know.” he replied.

“I just hope it doesn’t go about tearing up my chamber and makeup.” Ekt stated.

“I don’t want it terrorizing my library.” Ok said.

“I don’t want it in my kitchen.” Ayuk joined them.

“As the Emperor’s offspring, this childling will have be treated like it’s important too.” Zok stated.

“And what of the Chamberlain?” Na asked.

“He’s the ‘mother.’ For all we know, the Emperor might call him his mate!” Ung exclaimed. “He gets away with so much already.”

“But also think about it. We haven’t had anything new in the castle in a long time. We get to teach the young one our ways, and it’s more than likely to respond compared to Gelflings.” Zok declared.

“True. There is much the young one will have to be taught.” Ok agreed. “I might be able to help teach him to read, as long as it doesn’t cause trouble in the library.”

“We’ll teach him and teach him well. If not, he’ll be punished like any other Skeksis.” Na declared.

“Keep child out of treasure room.” the Treasurer managed to say.

“Yeah, sure.”

“And considering the Chamberlain goes all over the castle, checking on our chores every day, he does it to annoy us sometimes. He might be dragging his kid along with him.” Ekt complained. “Letting it ruin our tasks.”

“The childling will have to respect some boundaries given to it about keeping the distance about all our areas.” Zok declared.

The others were all unsure of everything yet, but boundaries would have to be set about where the young one could go here in the castle. Eventually, when old enough, he would want to wander the halls alone, and who knows what mischief he could get up to without someone watching him. The adult Skeksis weren’t as fast moving as they once were.

But, most of the choices decided for the childling would be up to Chamberlain and the Emperor, since it was their offspring. Given the rank of the parents, this child would likely be given much of anything he wanted.

……………..

Over the coming weeks, the other Skeksis kept a constant watch over SkekSil, just seeing if they were really seeing signs of pregnancy, or him going into labor. That thought of him being in pain was hilarious in their eyes. But they could also smell his scent and it had changed a bit.

The movements that Sil was feeling inside him every day got stronger. To the outside eye, it might have been harder to see if he was gaining weight because his robes blocked the look of his stomach. But Sil could feel the weight of the baby inside him. It was getting big. But it was still a guess of how many he was really carrying. He hoped not too many.

The weight of the baby was bringing out pains all over his body, especially his back, and his ankles began to swell if he stood too long. Sooner or later, he had to sit down. But he still went about doing his tasks during the day as much as he could. He got exhausted easily, and would sooner or later go to bed earlier than the others, but at this stage, he tried to make sure he got sustenance for the baby first.

The Emperor himself sometimes could smell the Chamberlain’s new scent. It was a little intoxicating. He knew his second indulged in seeking attention, as being his favorite subject in the court.

Chamberlain was more moody and hungrier than ever. The baby was really demanding energy for itself.

When the occasional Gelfling was brought in, So also let Sil have some essence too, to make sure that the baby would remain strong as well. But after consuming essence, the baby’s movements inside Sil got particularly powerful. It made it more active, making Sil really uncomfortable. He didn’t really think it was causing trouble.

The Scientist was also impressed with how the baby was growing inside its ‘mother.’ He kept feeling a bigger size every time. He could feel the movements too. So was in the lab for some of the exams, but not all of them.

The Emperor did grow curious about feeling the movements. It was after all, his offspring inside Sil’s belly.

The night after the next exam, So summoned Sil to his bed chamber.

Chamberlain wondered why he had been called to his leader’s room. “You called on me, sire?” he asked.

“Yes, Chamberlain. There is something that I’m most curious about.” So declared.

“What is it?”

“I want to feel the little one move.” So ordered.

Sil’s eyes widened. “Oh, uh, okay.” He began to lay down next to the Emperor and he pulled his robes up, revealing his belly.

The Emperor looked and did see that Sil’s stomach had gotten bigger. At over six cycles now, it was noticeable. It was late and the baby was pretty active at this time, since the evening meal did wonders for it to give it energy.

SkekSo could see some movement as he looked carefully. He saw it beneath the skin. He then put his hand on Sil’s belly. He did what Tek did, pressing down a little. That action got a response too. He felt a big kick beneath his hand.

So took his hand back in surprise. He had never felt anything like that before. Sil had winced. “It moved at my hand pressing.” he said.

“Felt it kick too.” Sil said, rubbing his belly. “He gets stronger by day.”

“It’s been so long since we last mated, Chamberlain.” So declared, “And your new scent is turning me on.”

“Hm?” He had a questioning look.

“Pull up your robes.”

“Scientist hasn’t said if mating is okay while pregnant.” Sil said. “But okay. Just not lay on belly.”

“Course not. Now pull’em up.” he ordered again.

Sil hesitantly pulled his robes up. He was still a little worried if the emperor would end up laying down on him or something. He couldn’t have weight on his belly.

SkekSo was ready to mate again. His three members were hard already and wanted action.

Sil was not exactly ready for a mating session, as it came out of nowhere, but he knew better than to refuse an order of his emperor. He spread his legs to give the father of his child access.

So mounted Sil from the front, making sure to keep his weight off of Sil’s belly. He guided his hard members to his lover’s cloaca and slid inside him. Sil winced, closing his eyes, feeling the pain. It got a good moan out of him.

“Hmm! So tight in there.” So declared. He began to thrust in and out, slowly at first, but he began to speed up more.

Sil was amazed So had found the energy to do this again. He was moaning and whimpering constantly. Crying out even. He let the emperor do what he wanted.

So was feeling Sil’s belly too as he went, wanting to feel the baby’s reaction to this. The baby had kind of halted its movements as it felt the strong movements. But it kicked out here and there too. Sil still felt it.

Sil had started to enjoy the mating once he got used to the rhythm. But yet, he wondered if the baby was really alright, that its father wasn’t harming it with the mating.

It took quite a lot of the emperor’s energy to complete the mating, but he had finally satisfied his urges. This was the first time he had mated since Sil had become pregnant. He had roared his fullness when he had emptied his seed inside his lover. He leaned down and bit Sil gently on his shoulder after that, making sure to not put all his weight on top of Sil.

So had also noticed that Sil’s breasts seemed a little different. They had been more tender as he had touched them while mating.

Afterward, the both of them laid there, panting hard for several minutes, catching their breaths. So kept himself embedded in Sil’s heat, but he was breathing rather deep and had a crusty cough.

Sil took notice of the emperor’s ragged breathing. He shouldn’t have done this, but it was too late. What was done was done.

“Emperor must be pleased with self, yes?” Sil inquired.

“Yes. Exhausting though. Go on. Go get some rest, Chamberlain. After all, you carry my offspring inside you.” So declared.

“Yes.” Sil agreed.

So finally pulled his members out Sil’s cloaca.

Sil had grown used to having his leader inside him. Now he felt empty. In a way, it had united them as the family that they were, with the baby included.

His shoulder was alright. He wasn’t bleeding, just some nicks from So’s teeth when he had leaned down. He might have wanted to draw blood usually, but he was going to respect what he had to do to not crush the baby.

Sil pulled his robes down and pushed himself up once So got off of him. He would no doubt feel that tomorrow. He already felt some of it now since he hadn’t been prepped or ready before So had just demanded it so suddenly, but Sil had cooperated. Mating had been more sensitive for him this time as well. But his leader was going to do what he wished.

Sil got off the bed and went to the exit. He hoped it hadn’t hurt the child. Once he was out of the room, he held his belly. He could also feel leaking semen on his legs as he was walking. He just hadn’t expected to do it again. Hopefully, he wouldn’t get anymore pregnant than he already was.

He knew the emperor was having some failing health. What he wouldn’t give to be the new emperor! Even if the Emperor died while the heir was still young, and would be the rightful heir, but he would be too young to run the Skeksis laws. Any one of the adults could become a new emperor. So’s offspring would become obsolete. His rank wouldn’t matter without his father being alive. Sil would fight to protect him yes, but Sil could lose in a fight against his more powerful rivals. If Sil was banished if So died, his offspring would no doubt go with him.

Hopefully, So wasn’t going to die anytime too soon. This was all questionable.

Behind Sil’s back, the Emperor really needed to stop experimenting with the Darkening. It had begun to really weaken him. Would he be here when his child was born? Would he be around to help raise it? Sil would be raising him alone if something happened to him. And could he handle it, if that time came?


	9. Chapter 9

More time passed.

As the Chamberlain passed into his eighth unum, the Scientist had made a few beds for the offspring. About four to start out with, in case there was more than one. He didn’t feel that pregnant.

Sil’s body really hurt when he didn’t drink essence regularly. His ankles were constantly swollen and his back ached as well. His breasts were all tender and full of milk, almost ready for nursing soon. He was also having minor contractions, which he hated and feared of going into labor. As big as his belly was at this point, he had to have been getting super close. He was also going to the bathroom near constantly too, with so much pressure on his bladder.

With so many bodily aches and his energy being used up so fast, Sil had to resort to going to bed a lot more in the daytime. Positions of the babies, had to be, were so uncomfortable at night. The movements kept Sil awake. He whimpered his displeasure.

The party inside him had to end. “Please stop moving.” he pleaded with them desperately.

Getting up and walking around seemed to help make them stop moving for a little while. There wasn’t much else that could soothe the babies. At this point, it was obvious there was more than one.

SkekSo liked to feel his offspring move nearly on a daily basis, to know if they were still alive. He knew they were annoying his advisor more than ever. He was really tired and moody. There was only so much So could do to soothe Sil though. Not that he even tried. Sil had to find his own way of soothing active babies down inside himself.

At this rate, SkekSil was so ready for the young ones to be born. He wasn’t looking forward to labor at all, but knew it would have to happen, sooner or later.

…………….

At the Observatory, Aughra was still studying the stars and she could see something strange in the stars. She could also still remember what she had told the Chamberlain when he had come to her for answers of why he had been so sick for awhile. Something special was about to happen soon.

Aughra couldn’t help herself as she left her home and went to the castle of the Crystal. She had to check in on what was happening. Sure, the Skeksis were still a plague upon Thra quite a lot, but she had to know what had become of Sil’s condition.

When Aughra made her way into the castle, she was escorted by Garthim.

“Skeksis!” Aughra shouted. She was now in the throne room.

“Mother Aughra. What brings you here?” the Emperor demanded furiously.

“I come before you, Emperor, to know of what happens with SkekSil?” Aughra stated. She looked around and didn’t see the red robed Skeksis at all.

“It’s really none of your business!” SkekOk snapped.

“But I have seen it in the stars, that something is going to happen soon.” Aughra exclaimed.

“Yes. Weren’t you the one that told the Chamberlain that he was going to have a baby in the first place?” Tek demanded.

“Yes. Saw and felt it spiritually. Now, where is the expecting one?” she asked.

“He’s resting. He doesn’t need you disturbing him.” Ekt blurted out rudely.

“He must know of problem coming.” Aughra declared.

“Problem? Nothing is going to happen. My offspring are going to come soon, and they will be fine. Now, leave!” SkekSo ordered. “You are not welcome here, Aughra.”

Aughra growled at the emperor. If he didn’t want to hear it, there would no doubt be trouble for them later. She reluctantly was taken back to the exit of the castle and released, with SkekUng going too, to make sure they released her.

The Skeksis really just didn’t want to listen to what she had had to say, but as the Heart of Thra, they wouldn’t do anything again to harm her.

Sil came in a while later to be told that Mother Aughra was here looking for him. “Hm? What she want?” he asked.

“We heard her say something bad happening soon.” SkekAyuk spoke up.

“And what was?” Sil was curious.

“We don’t know. We wouldn’t let her finish telling us. I just wanted her out of here.” So exclaimed.

“But if something bad going to happen, must know of what happen, Emperor.” Sil declared in concern.

“Nothing is going to happen, Chamberlain. The babies will be fine.” So decreed.

If something came from Aughra’s words of wisdom, something was bound to happen. He hoped he would live through the birth. Those words had scared him. He put his hands over his belly. He hoped both he and his babies would be alright.

……………

Aughra knew that there was going to be a disappointment around the horizon since the Skeksis hadn’t wanted to heed what she knew. She left the castle in disappointment. They would live to regret it.

……………

Sil had really begun to notice that So’s breathing was real raspy by the day. So was only feeling the babies move at night. Sil would come to his chamber to let him feel them, but there was no more mating. And they talked in private too, of what concerns they had for the babies.

“Your health seems to be getting worse, my Emperor.” Sil stated. “What causing you to get like this? Because I carry your offspring, have right to know. Please tell Chamberlain.”

SkekSo coughed a bit after downing some wine. He gave Sil a serious glare. He didn’t have to tell him if he didn’t want to. It wasn’t any of his business if he saw it that way. But he knew how his advisor could be nosy and would find things out eventually. He had told the General when he was his temporary second, and showed him his secrets about the Darkening. Chamberlain didn’t know those secrets.

So gave in. “At the last battle at the Stone in the Wood, you saw the powers I possessed with the Darkening.” he said.

“Yes. Remember. But how you get them?” Sil asked.

“This was something I told and showed the General. There is a portal beneath the castle, in the catacombs, where I would go and experiment with the powers of the Darkening. It has been wrecking havoc on my body for a long time, Chamberlain.” So explained.

“Hurting your lungs, yes?”

“More than that.” So then removed the artifact on the end of his beak.

Sil couldn’t help but gasp at that. He backed away.

“This is one of the prices paid for dealing with it, all for the price of trying to hold onto life at all cost, Chamberlain.” So declared. “So you see that this is not just on my beak for decoration.”

“Hmmm. See that. But if Darkening is ruining health, it could kill you! Must stop dealing with Darkening for health, and for sake of babies, Emperor. Please. Not know of what could happen if something happen to you. Experiments must stop!” Sil exclaimed.

“I will do what I please, SkekSil! But you are right. I can’t deal with it anymore. And Gelflings are getting harder and harder to come by.” So declared. “But you will be the first to know, as of this moment, all essence is to be ONLY for me. I am going to make that announcement tomorrow. Now, go to your chamber to get rest for the babies that will make their appearance soon.”

“Yes, sire.” Sil said. He hoped So was going to heed the warning, that he wasn’t going to do anymore experiments with the evil energy. But then, if he died, it could give Sil room to become the new leader too. 

……………

The next day, when all the Skeksis were in the Crystal chamber awaiting the suns to get in the rightful places, So spoke up, “Skeksis, your emperor has an important announcement to tell all.”

The others all gave him their attention.

“As Gelfling numbers are not as high as they once were, their essence is only to be for me from now on. That is an order. Gone are the days of essence for all with them not being found hardly at all.” So decreed.

The Skeksis were all shocked. But, SkekSo did have a point. Sil was the only one who had had a heads up the night before. It would be hard to give up, as all of them loved Gelfling essence. Or they would have to resort to Podling essence.

For now, the Crystal ceremony was enough.

Later, So went to the Scientist’s lab. He had a talk with him why the essence had to be exclusively for him from now on. It was his health. Tek had known something was up. And So was so power hungry that he was going to fight with everything he had to live. He had to do it, especially for his children on the way.

Tek was supposed to start making sure that whenever essence was in his lab, he must start hiding it until the occasion rose for it. The other Skeksis were not to have it anymore. Not even the one carrying his children. Sil had really good health, as did all the others. Surely, the babies would make it without essence. They would be born young and have all their youth for a long time to come, at least so it was envisioned by their father.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains birth and a sensitive subject.

It was now the end of the 8th cycle of the moons, and beginning of the ninth. It was the night of full moons and an eclipse. A rare event.

Creatures out in the environments in and out of the castle were acting strangely.

The Scientist was in his lab trying to work and his ‘pets’ kept on making unusual sounds. He didn’t understand what was going on in their behavior. He had just figured out how to make effects of not having to use the Crystal for collecting essence anymore and just using a special beam with mirrors that would collect essence instead, and it wouldn’t make the victims’ bodies disappear like before either.

The noises continued. Tek kept arguing with them for them to be quiet. His counterpart and Aughra sure were monitoring the event though on the outside.

……………..

The strange astronomical events taking place was also affecting someone else too.

All day, SkekSil had been having cramps all over his body, and the early contractions had happened today too, but they were beginning to get stronger. He had no idea he had gone into labor. He just figured it was part of being where he was in the pregnancy. He tried to concentrate on gathering the scrolls for the emperor from Ok’s library.

He had a load of scrolls in his hands. “You have them, Chamberlain?” the Historian demanded.

“Yes, have scrolls for emperor.” Sil replied.

“Good. Must make haste now.” Ok said.

“Hmm. Yes, will do so.”

Sil began to walk out of the library, his breathing was pretty heavy. He couldn’t be forced to rush too fast. The weight of the babies slowed him way down these days. He panted hard, then something happened. He felt something inside him begin to give way, tightening in his middle, and in his back.

“Oh, oh… AHHHHH!” Sil screamed as he fell to the floor on his knees, scrolls falling to the floor. His hands clutched his stomach as he felt a sharp pain inside him.

The Scroll Keeper was in shock too. What just happened? He went over to Sil.

“What happened, Chamberlain?” Ok asked.

Sil continued panting, trying to breathe through a horrible pain ripping through his body. It seemed to take forever, but it was only for a couple minutes. When it stopped, Sil let loose a big sigh.

“Agh! Pain… horrible!” he screeched. “Need help… getting up.”

“What happened?” Ok asked, as he helped to pull Sil to his feet.

“I hope not what hope has happened. Not labor.” Sil was suddenly worried.

“Is it around the proper time for it to happen?” Ok asked.

“Not know. Now that stopped, I go on get scrolls to Emperor.” Sil said, as he tried to reach down to get the scrolls. He found it harder to reach them. His stomach complained.

“Oh, can’t even reach anymore.” Sil complained.

Ok saw that he couldn’t even bend down anymore without just about going down. “I can get them.” Ok stated. He did the job of picking up the scrolls and handing them back to Sil, though he was giggling a little that Sil couldn’t get them on his own.

Sil was able to take them without much problem and he hurriedly took them to the throne room. He got them there just in time. The babies really were slowing him down. He felt humiliated that he had needed help just to get up again when he had gone down.

“You finally got the scrolls to me, SkekSil.” So declared.

“Yes, from SkekOk.” Sil replied. “Something else happen too.”

“What? I am busy and have to see to these orders.” So decreed.

“Pain… terrible pain… happen there.”

“You are such a big complainer about the littlest things.” Ung argued.

“No, no! Big pain! Not good!” Sil exclaimed.

“What kind of pain?” So demanded.

Suddenly, he felt it again. “Ow! Oh, OW!” Sil cried out as he started to go down once again. This time, he ended up on his side, it hurt so bad. He felt like his stomach was trying to squeeze him to death. He screamed bloody murder.

The other Skeksis were taken aback by what happened. They weren’t sure what to do.

When the contraction ended, Sil panted hard. But some had some giggles at Sil’s expense that he was now on the floor.

“SkekNa, fetch the Scientist!” So ordered. Whatever was wrong possibly concerned his offspring too, not just the Chamberlain anymore.

“Yes, sire.” Na said and left.

Chamberlain couldn’t move. “Not… feel… good...” he whined.

The Scientist soon came about. “What is going on?” Tek asked curiously. He saw Sil on the floor.

“Check him, SkekTek. He fell to the floor in pain a short time ago.” So ordered.

“Yes, sire.” Tek replied. He pulled some of Sil’s robes aside and he felt Sil’s belly. Another pain was coming on just now. He could feel Sil tensing up.

“Here… comes… again…! NO!” Sil gasped out, trying to breathe as his muscles tightened up.

Tek felt it too. Sil’s belly muscles were becoming tight and painful. He could see Sil was having a hard time breathing.

When the pain ended, Tek had his answer. “Mighty Emperor, I have felt SkekSil’s belly, and the pain is being caused by uterine contractions also making his belly tense up. He’s gone into labor.”

“Hm. Take him to his room then.” So ordered.

Sil was helped to his feet and he was allowed to walk to his bed chamber. Lying in his own bed might be helpful, but not a whole lot. The labor would only continue until it was time for delivery.

Zok and Ayuk made sure that Sil got to his bed chamber before letting go of him. So was right behind him, as was Tek and the others.

“Chamberlain, it would be wise to get out of your main robes and just remain in the lightest robes like when you have at bathtime.” Tek advised. “I will have to examine you quite a bit to make sure of when the baby is on the way.”

“Do as he says, SkekSil.” So ordered.

“Hmm, yes, my sire.”

Sil was nervous about what was happening, but he didn’t have much other choice right now. Even if he wanted to run out of the castle, he would have to give birth somewhere along the way. He wasn’t going anywhere in his condition though. The dreaded part just before parenthood could finally really begin had to happen first. But now, he was reflecting on Aughra’s words too. He was concerned.

“Why labor… have to be… so painful?” Sil asked.

“I don’t know.” Tek exclaimed. “Just get ready. It’s going to be a bumpy day from here on out until they are all born.”

Sil whimpered in fear. He began to undress himself down to his lightest gown. The others put his other robes away for the time being. Sil felt a little personal about this, but what choice did he have?

“How long do you think the labor will last?” So asked.

“I don’t know, sire. Could be all day and all night. Things can only go as how they are supposed to. I’ve never done this before.” Tek explained.

“Notify me as soon as possible when the first one and the rest come.” So ordered.

“Yes, sire.” Tek replied.

So knew there wasn’t much he could do here. He had just wanted to make sure that Sil got to his room safely. Another contraction erupted and his mate was screaming once again.

Ung and Na were taking personal pleasure from Sil’s screaming that he was in incredible pain from this event. Others got out of there as fast as possible now that Sil was settled for now. They just wanted to get away from the screaming.

Tek would have to stay by his side, no matter how long it took.

……………

Tek sometimes had to step out over the coming hours that seemed to never end with Sil’s constant screaming and discomfort pains.

It had been over four hours already, and nothing yet. Sil was already exhausted, and the labor was hurting him to no end. He literally felt like he was being squeezed and stabbed internally, and he literally was. But it was helping the babies move further down into the pelvis, at least the first one.

But, passing through the pelvis became an obstacle. It was time for Sil to finally push. He felt burning pressure down there.

Sil pushed with everything he had in him, but nothing was happening.

Tek had confirmed the baby was there. When the baby wasn’t seeming to be moving, he had to hesitantly reach inside to feel the baby’s head, and it was all wrong. He reluctantly had to reposition the young one before it could proceed more so.

But the baby had been in the position too long. The head was also very big as well. Tek had to help guide the head and shoulders out more carefully as Sil pushed hard.

When the first baby came out, he didn’t breathe at all. The cord had also been wrapped around the neck. Tek tried all he could. “Do something, you little thing!” he snapped. He even tried holding him upside down.

Sil looked over at him, curious and wanting to see his child. “Please, want to see him.” he asked for the child.

“Hold on, SkekSil. He’s not breathing.” Tek said.

“No!” Sil cried, reaching for the baby. “Let have!”

“Fine! Maybe you can do something.” Tek growled. He handed the baby to his mother.

Sil took the baby into his arms. “Please… breathe… little one...” Sil started sobbing. He tried some chest pushing, but it was too late.

The baby’s body began to crumble into dust! Even this young too, any Skeksis could become dust when they died.

“NOOOO!” Sil screamed in anguish. Tears filled his eyes and fell. But as he was disgusted with death, he pushed the dust off of himself.

Tek could see why he was upset. This hadn’t been the expected outcome of the Emperor’s offspring.

“Well, I suppose that’s that. Got to go tell the Emperor of the baby.” Tek stated.

Then, Sil screamed again, but not of anguish, but of more pain. It got Tek’s attention. He turned back. Was there another on the way? He sat down and waited a little bit, and Sil was pushing once again. Eventually, he checked him, and indeed, another was coming. There might still be a chance for an heir after all. He might have figured there was more than one.

More pushing and the second one came out. This one came out a lot better than the first one did. The head wasn’t so big and the cord wasn’t around his neck.

“Please, Scientist. Make this one live...” Sil pleaded. He was still worried.

Tek held this one upside down to make sure mucus was expelled from the throat and nose. “Wake up, little one.” Tek coaxed.

The second-born started to breathe on his own, and he began to cry at being swung back and forth.

“Here, Chamberlain. I think this one is going to live.” Tek said as he gave Sil the newborn baby.

Sil gladly took this one into his arms, and alive too. He made sure it was squirming. He was.

Sil still wondered what he was going to name the little one. Then more pain erupted. “NO! Not again!” he moaned.

He held the baby as he pushed out a third baby. He was exhausted by the time the triplet came out, but there was technically twins now. He didn’t have much strength left to do much of anything.

Tek waited to see if Sil was having anymore, but nothing this time. Just placental deliveries after and not pleasant at all. It was over though. Sil had two healthy babies to look after, despite one having died. Then Tek helped Sil to get the babies their first-ever-meal after being born, nursing from their mom. Sil found it awkward feeling at first, but let them nurse.

When nothing further happened, Tek went to advise the Emperor that he had originally fathered three babies with the Chamberlain, but the first one had some complications and had died in Sil’s arms. But there were two more to raise.

So and the others wanted to go see them. He was first, as emperor and the father of the babies.

Sil was found nursing the babies for the first time when the other Skeksis came in to see them.

“What are they doing?” Ayuk demanded. He was a bit disgusted at what he saw them doing.

“Feeding on him.” Tek explained. “Their first food is the milk that is in the breasts.”

The others were a bit surprised that was what their breasts were for, but then, they had no purpose on their bodies really.

Chamberlain glanced proudly up at the father of his kids as he got closer. “These _our_ babies, sire.” Sil said with a smile. Happy tears were also in his eyes.

“What’s this I hear of the first one dying, SkekSil?” So demanded.

“Not sure what happened, sire. He just not make it. Can’t explain.” Sil stated sadly. He had his hands on both babies as they suckled. He understood the parental instinct after watching the first one die, and didn’t want anything to happen to the other two.

So looked at the remaining two. They were mostly hairless, had soft beaks, and had no teeth at the moment.

“I can say that perhaps the cord that he was born with was around the neck at birth. It killed him.” Tek spoke up about the complication.

“Alright. Well, we still have two young ones to think about as it is. Nothing that can be done now for the first one.” So decreed.

As the adults looked at the babies, they saw they looked a little bit like them, but were yet, so different from a few things that they would get as they got older. But who knew how long it would take for a Skeksis child to grow up?

Sil vowed he wasn’t giving up his babies for anything. Especially not after seeing one of his brood die right in front of his own eyes, in his arms, for that matter. A baby Skeksis that was his flesh and blood that he had carried for so long, that he had felt move inside him, and had died within seconds of entering the world. It still made his tears fall at that thought, but he still had to think of other things too.

“What we do for names, Emperor?” Sil asked. “Wasn’t sure but to ask you if you wanted to help think of names for our little ones.”

“We’ll find names eventually. For now, just rest and get well again, Chamberlain.” So said gently. He knew Sil had had a rough day. Of course, so had the twins. They all needed rest. Sil didn’t have much of an appetite at the moment and would eat when he felt like it again. Maybe tomorrow, but not tonight.

By the time all the babies were born, the eclipse was finally over.

…………….

On the outside, Aughra sensed that something big and sad had happened. But there was nothing she could do to help. She went on about her business, going back to her Observatory. Anything bad that happened would be up the Scientist to save the ones in trouble. But she still sensed something tragic had happened by the end of the cosmic event.


	11. Chapter 11

After the other Skeksis had left Sil to rest and just take care of the babies, he watched them suckle. Even though he had two to take care of, he still couldn’t help but wonder what had caused the firstborn to die. Well, there was the cord problem that Tek had mentioned. But could there have been something else? A weak heart? Essence problems? Could the Darkening have affected him? He could only say it was the cord.

He also knew that Aughra had been right. Something awful had been going to happen, and it did. If there was anything else, that could only wait and see of when, but hopefully, not at all.

The suckling was certainly a strange sensation, but Sil knew he would have to get used to it. He would likely be feeding his little ones like this for awhile. But he would also be able to have his body to himself again. He could sleep more peacefully without babies throwing a party inside him. He had grown used to it over the unums, but now it was over.

There were beds next to his for the babies. Now he only needed to name the babies.

Maybe he could name one, and So could name one. He was the father after all.

In his mind, Sil mentally questioned why he was suddenly fertile back at the beginning anyway. He had mated with his fellow Skeksis here and there throughout the centuries and had never fallen pregnant before. Was it possible the essence really had done something to make it happen? Hard to say for certain, but he wasn’t looking forward to anymore pregnancies anytime soon.

The other Skeksis wondered if that SkekSil had fell pregnant from drinking essence and mating, would it happen to them too? They were a bit rather disgusted at the idea of mating right now. But would the Emperor allow the rest of them to try to get pregnant if they felt they wanted to? Those first babies would need more of their own generation as well, at least eventually to play with, and have some their own age in the future.

For SkekTek however, he really wondered how long the Emperor would have to be around for his own offspring though. His health was deteriorating so badly. His offspring might be called heirs, but it was going to be a big question of who would be the new leader. Sil could become the new leader, hence he was the mother of the twins, but none of them took Sil seriously. They figured him more for a weakling, and rather that he had been perfect to carry some babies for the emperor.

If the emperor died, it would be easy for the others to cast Sil and the offspring out. Sil had used, manipulated, and betrayed all the others for so many trines. Most of them would love to see Sil gone. They didn’t even know why So favored the Chamberlain at all. To most, aside from his weakling and scheming ways, there was also his wheedling, whiny voice too.

If SkekSo lived to see his children grow up enough, perhaps one or both of them would get deeper voices than what their mother had, and to be big and strong ones.

……………

As Sil looked at his twins feeding, he saw that one did favor his looks while the other seemed to favor the emperor. The firstborn, he couldn’t remember. Maybe he had favored So’s looks. Tek might remember.

He began to think of at least one name. Both he and the emperor’s names were both S names. Perhaps it would be better for both twins to have different letter names. A name came to him for the one that looked like him. So could name the other one. Sil came up with the name Rel. SkekRel. Only time would tell what he would become.

After the twins decided they were done eating, he saw they were tired as they yawned and began to lay their little heads on his belly like a pillow. “Hmm. Sleep sound good too.” Sil agreed with them.

He wanted to lay on one of his sides. He began to move them off his belly and onto the bed instead, but he would keep them close to him. The babies made little moaning sounds and tried to stay close to their mom, seeking his warmth.

Sil rolled onto his right side, and with his left arm, he snuggled them close to his chest. He smiled that they wanted to be near him. He used his soft voice to soothe them. Soon, they settled down to sleep finally. It was well deserved for Sil since he had worked hard all day to bring these little lives into the world.

…………….

In the throne room, Tek was talking to So.

“Sire, if I might point out that my animals had been acting rather strangely prior to the Chamberlain going into labor.” Tek said.

“This concerns me how, SkekTek?” So asked.

“The Sisters are full and were in an eclipse, sire. There were powerful events unfolding that might have also made SkekSil have the babies too.” Tek pointed out.

“Hm. Questionable.” So declared. But then, could the Darkening be affecting his children too?

So got up off the throne and he went to check on his offspring. He wanted to see how they were doing.

When he got to Sil’s room, he saw Sil and the twins were curled up in his bed, sound asleep.

“Could them having been born under such an event cause some effects, Scientist?” So asked of Tek, standing behind him.

“I don’t know, Emperor. Perhaps we’ll find out later for sure.” Tek stated.

Their voices awoke Sil. “Hm? What going on?” he asked tiredly.

“We were discussing the events that the babies were born under, SkekSil. It seems your babies were born under an eclipse and full moons. The babies must be named special names.” Tek explained.

“Hmmm. I see babies each take after one of us, Emperor. I name mine SkekRel. I let you pick name for baby that looks like you.” Sil declared. “They tired after having first meal.”

“I see that.” So replied. “Hm. Given they were born during an eclipse, mine needs a big, powerful name.”

“Yes. Something special.” Sil agreed.

So thought for a moment. He wanted a powerful name for his son that looked like him. “Hmmm, Anax. SkekAnax will be his name.” So proclaimed.

“That was fast thinking, sire. Why that?” Tek asked.

“Because, it means leader. And I’m sure he’ll be good and strong one day. All part of the name as well.” So explained.

“Very well. SkekAnax he is.” Sil agreed.

“Their names are decided.” So decreed. “How long do you think he’ll have to be in bed, SkekTek?”

“At least a few days, sire. Until he feels better.” Tek said.

“Right now, Chamberlain too tired and sore to move much, Emperor.” Sil stated.

“It’s to be expected, SkekSil. You pushed out three babies, even though one died.” Tek said.

“Not need to remind Chamberlain of it. Rather not think of it.” Sil muttered.

“Well, there will always be times to reflect on it, no matter whether you want to or not.” So added.

“I know, but please, not want to think of right now. Just trying to get over what happened with poor baby.” Tears fell from Sil’s eyes. His hormones were still sensitive.

“We’ll stop it for right now. Just get well so you can start up your job again, Chamberlain.” So ordered.

“I just wonder what I do with babies while working?” Sil declared.

“Perhaps I can make something for them to be carried in.” Tek proposed.

“Do it.” So agreed with him. “We can’t let the babies out of our sight after what happened with the first.”

“They can’t be far from the Chamberlain for long anyway, sire. He’ll have to feed them every so often throughout the day.” Tek stated.

“How often, SkekTek?” Sil asked.

“Wait and see how the next few days of recovery go. You should know by the time you’re well enough to be on your feet again.” Tek proclaimed. “And it does seem that being a... ‘mother’… suits you.” He couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Why you say that?” Sil demanded furiously.

“That voice of yours is good for comforting babies.” Tek teased.

“Perhaps he has a point, Chamberlain.” So agreed.

“Hmm. Yes. I am mother. But still not call me female!” Sil snapped.

“Your female side was in use all these past unums, SkekSil. The other Skeksis probably will keep on teasing you about being called a female.” Tek declared, giggling.

“Enough, Scientist! Now that the babies seem to be fine, go and get to work on that thing for him to carry the babies around in.” So ordered.

“Yes, sire.” Tek bowed and left the room.

“Thanks, Emperor. Not want be teased.” Sil tried to keep a hold of himself. He tried not to show such emotions, but he couldn’t help it as of late.

So wasn’t often a caring Skeksis, but he sat on the bed, and put his scepter down. Sil watched as he began to pick up one of the babies. He was sound asleep. His breathing was steady.

Both babies had lavender-gray colored skin like their parents, and had golden beaks, likely more so from Sil.

The Emperor now finally had his chance to hold one of his offspring for the first time. He looked at the sleeping baby in his hands. He had all four arms, and the back ones were functional. With it being so helpless and small, no teeth or hair, he was defenseless. The nails weren’t real long either. So knew that none of his kind had come out like this. They had already been adults when they were ‘born.’ He saw the eight nipples too. The baby and its sibling were skinny little things, but did have enough body fat on them. They would fill out over time.

Sil watched his baby’s father hold the child warily.

As So examined his child, a gentle look did cross his face. He didn’t have much affection for many things, but this was a first. A parental side was revealing itself. The baby he had picked up was Anax.

So then finally put the little one down. “Very... cute.” he admitted. Then he picked up Rel to look at him too. He saw that Rel looked more like Sil. With both sleeping, it was hard to tell what their eye colors were at this time. So had ghostly blue eyes. Sil had green eyes.

Rel squirmed a little in his sleep. So almost felt like he was going to drop him. He pulled him closer to his chest to stop him. Sil was a little alarmed too.

“Hm, I think he wants to go back with you, Chamberlain.” So handed his son back to Sil, who gladly took him back. Sil could already tell that he was going to be the primary parent for them both. But for once, So had showed his gentle, fatherly side.

“Well, I must go attend to the castle needs. Rest.” So urged. He got off his bed.

“Hmmm. Yes.” Sil agreed. He still held Rel to his chest. The baby moved around again. Sil made sure that he wasn’t going to squirm away from him.

So was a proud father, but he knew he didn’t have the straight up gentle side all the time like Sil did. Even though making babies had never been planned straight out, whatever that had caused this fate to happen sure had chosen the mother well for his heirs.

After the Emperor had left, Sil went to humming to calm the child down. He couldn’t help but put one of his fingers into Rel’s little hands. He instantly got a good, tight grip reflex from the baby in reply. It surprised him, but it made him smile all the more happily. Maybe being a parent wouldn’t be that bad.

While being pregnant had scared him at times, to think of what was going to happen in his future, and how it was going to change his life forever. Sil could adjust to change in his life. He was one of the most adaptable of the Skeksis. At least while the twins were this small, he wouldn’t let them far from his grasp. He didn’t particularly trust the others to hold them gently right now. His ‘maternal’ instincts were super strong right now. He could also be able to reflect on all those other creatures that had strong parental instincts too. So this is what it felt like.

“Chamberlain make sure to never let anything happen to SkekRel and SkekAnax.” he said softly to not bother their sleep. He put Anax down again and he prepared to go back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone can offer ideas that might give me a direction of where this could go. Suggestions?


	12. Chapter 12

The Skeksis had two more additions to their numbers. Perhaps it would be wise to add to those numbers as well.

From the side, Ung was viewing the Emperor on his throne. He was having a hard time breathing. He was stressed. Ung could see the Chamberlain as a threat to the throne, to be a leader called so forth by the emperor if he saw fit, just because he had given birth to a couple of heirs. Ung told himself that if So died, he would have that whimpering worm banished. He didn’t want him here. He never had. As for the babies, they could go with Sil, or they would stay and be raised by the rest of them. But, blood was blood. Sil would take them too. He knew he was too much of a weakling not to.

So then stomped his scepter to get the others’ attention.

“As of this moment, now that we have two more of our number, we need more of our number to grow. We need to get more offspring among us. But my offspring will always be the highest ranking among them.” So decreed.

“What you mean is, you want us to have babies too?” Ekt asked.

“Yes. With it being so short of time until the Great Conjunction, we must have more younger Skeksis before then. The rest of you are to pair off and do what needs to be done for it. It’s an order.” So decreed.

The rest were appalled that their leader would give such an order, but saw his point. Over the trines, there had been plenty of mating, but no pregnancy up until now.

Tek spoke up. “Sire, if I may say so, it might have been the essence that opened the door to the possibility of SkekSil getting pregnant in the first place. Ones who are deemed to get pregnant and bring forth more Skeksis might need the essence too, just to be sure. I know what you said, but it just might be the key.”

“Very well, but use it from the Podlings. I can’t let Gelfling essence be used in that manner. That is my final order. SkekUng, order your Garthim to go out and round up some Podlings.” So ordered.

“As you command, Emperor.” Ung obeyed. He left to go to the Crystal chamber and order his Garthim to go get Podlings. Some could be used for essence, and others as servants.

Tek began to ponder about using drained Podlings as servants, to see what would happen. He would experiment with it when fresh Podlings were brought back.

The rest of the Skeksis weren’t sure of who to pair off with. It just seemed so… disgusting. But if it was an order, it would need to be done. But, who would dare to actually _want_ to be pregnant? After what they had witnessed with SkekSil, some of it worried them.

Ekt and Ayuk already had a special bond with each other, though Ekt also got along well with Ok as well. The two of them went off on their own to just start enjoying themselves.

Some others weren’t sure of who would be with who. Most were willing to wait a little longer.

Ung and Na got along pretty well. They would give strong offspring for sure.

The Treasurer had no business wanting to do anything of the sort. The Scientist didn’t either. They would need Tek to be their doctor.

And then, that left Ok and Zok to each other.

None of them were romantic types, but if this was to be carried out, it had to get started somehow. It was just reproduction. They didn’t need love to just do the deed, they felt anyway. But essence would be provided to assist, even if it had to be lowly Podling essence. Surely, even Podling essence could help in some ways, couldn’t it?

Tek went back to his lab, and Shod went back to the treasury. So was left alone in the throne room for now. He ordered the musicians to play some music for him. Especially since it was a joyous occasion for new life brought forth this very day: his heirs! But of course, So wasn’t planning on giving up his throne anytime soon, not willingly.

…………..

Podlings were soon brought back and some of them had their essence drained to help start the process of possible pregnancies to get started.

Ayuk convinced Ekt to carry his offspring so he could really pamper him throughout the whole ordeal, but giving him special attention no matter what. Ekt could seem like a mother type too. He was a bit skeptical about it at first, but agreed. Their part started first.

It took a little while longer for others to get started.

It was now a few days later since Rel and Anax had been born. Sil was starting to get back on his feet again. By this time, he had to feed the twins about eight times a day, even at night. They would start out moaning and squirming, and if their mom didn’t figure it out, they started crying.

Sil knew this was going to be a dilemma when he would be in the middle of something, some task or whatever if they started crying. It might even annoy the others when it happened. He would see about it, but he was glad to be up on his feet again.

He also found out how messy they could be too. That was when Ekt made some special ‘diapers’ for them, so they wouldn’t make messes all over the place.

Tek had also finished making a baby carrier device for Sil. A soft sling that he could lay them in, though there were two, one for each. One time, even So took one for a little while, but when the baby fussed, So instantly gave him back to Sil. So didn’t like it when the twins got fussy just for being hungry, or when they needed changing. Ekt constructed quite a few diapers for them. They were washable, done by non-drained Podlings.

The Podlings themselves were fascinated by such small Skeksis, having never seen them before. But the parents were all too protective of them, not letting them out of their sight, especially the Chamberlain.

Sil still noticed that his mate’s breathing was heavier, and raspier. He had to ask, “Are you still dealing with Darkening, sire?”

“No, Chamberlain. It just has affected my health to this point. I’m fine.” So retorted.

Sil still suspected the Emperor was lying to him. Because he was the father to the twins, there might have been a part of Sil that cared about him, at least right now. But he was still worried for the sake of the babies if they would have a father or not on down the line.

Sil was glad to have his job back, but he would keep an eye on the emperor, even if he had to do so secretly. He was good at things like that. Sure, he liked to let his voice be known he was around, but he knew that when he was being super secretive, he had to be quiet. Super quiet.

…………….

Podling essence was given to the ones that would be deemed pregnant later, hopefully. It wasn’t quite like Gelfling essence though.

Sil had let the two of his best allies babysit, Ekt and Ok. They were both volunteers of planning future babies, but it was still too early to know for sure. And the to-be fathers were Ayuk and Zok, who were also members of the same team, of a different team.

When So was wandering around by himself one day, the Chamberlain got suspicious. He didn’t want the twins giving his position away. He had Ok watch the twins for just a small while, while he tracked his mate down to see what he was up to.

Sil tracked him down in the catacombs. _‘What could Emperor be doing down here?’_ Sil wondered as he quietly went down, making sure to stay absolutely hidden.

SkekSo looked behind himself when he thought he heard footsteps behind him. He saw no one there. It could have been just one of those crawlies around somewhere too. He continued on.

Sil peeked around the corner and glared. He knew his way around the catacombs too, but he was going to find out what the emperor was up to down here. But there was obviously a place he didn’t know existed.

So found his way into the area of where the Darkening portal was. “Such incredible power you are, Great Darkening. Such strength.” he said. So knew his health couldn’t take this anymore, but he wanted some more power.

He began to draw up the evil energy into himself again. It came to reside in the crystal on his scepter.

From a distance, SkekSil watched. So, this was where the Darkening cavern was. “Hmm.” Sil hummed lowly in curiosity, but at the same time, he felt betrayed. The Emperor had lied to him. He was still experimenting with it! He had to do something about this.

Sil stayed hidden and made sure the Emperor didn’t see him on his way back out. He would confront him later, but this couldn’t go on anymore. Sure, Sil loved power as much as any other Skeksis did, but when he saw how it was impacting the emperor, he was going to see to it that it didn’t harm any other Skeksis. This was one type of power NOT to be messed with.

After So was long gone from the cavern, Sil went over to the spot to look at it first. He saw the purple energy down in it. “As much as can give great power, it also cause great pain too. Chamberlain make sure never happen again.” he glared at the portal. He still thought that the Darkening had killed his firstborn too, so it had to be taken out of the picture.

Then, Sil walked back to the entrance of it, and looked at one of the pillars keeping the roof up. It gave him an idea. With all the strength he had in him, he gave it one pig push and the pillar came down, making the roof of the room come crashing down.

Sil immediately ran from the area to make sure he wouldn’t get crushed under the debris falling from the ceiling. When the ceiling came crashing down, it covered up the portal. It was no good to anyone anymore. Some of the debris would have been too heavy to lift, even for SkekUng.

When Sil exited the catacombs, he felt so proud of himself. He would bide his time to talk to the Emperor.

Sil went back to Ok’s library where Anax and Rel were. He got his slings back on himself. They were quiet for the time being.

“They were good for me, Chamberlain, but I guess they will need feeding soon.” Ok said.

“And I give them food, when time is right.” Sil stated. And it was right on time. Rel began to get fussy then. “Alright. Chamberlain feed you, little one.”

He took them away from the library to his room, where he did the feeding the majority of the time. He would also make sure he fed them before he fed himself. He usually let them sleep in their own beds for his dinnertime, and for the morning Crystal ceremony, but those were the only times he let them out of his sight without someone else watching them.

Sil was the last one to the table most times anymore. He just always wanted Rel and Anax asleep before he joined them. He found his ways of helping them find sleep. His voice was always a comfort to them. As a former musician himself, he would turn his humming into music. It seemed to be the biggest key to get his precious babies to sleep, and with bellies full of milk.

When he would finally join his clan for dinner, some looked at him with such distain.

Sil ignored them, or gave them a sly grin. He wasn’t going to let his peers get to him. Right now, he had every right to feel proud of himself. Especially for what he had done for the emperor. He wasn’t going to be using the portal again. For the sake of his offspring, it had to stop! Sil knew he needed to think of a plan to brace himself for when he confronted the emperor, or likewise.


	13. Chapter 13

The Emperor was happy to leave Chamberlain to do most of the childcare for his children. He had a whole castle to run, though Sil also helped him run it. At least to make sure certain tasks were done on time or were done at all. Maybe during a certain time of day, after lunch, did So feel like taking the twins off Sil’s hands while he was off doing the tasks with other Skeksis.

Rel and Anax were usually asleep, and that was how So liked it when it was his time to watch them. He usually just sat on the throne, but today, he felt like he wanted to take them to his room to interact a little more.

He took them to his room this time. He took them out of their slings and just held both in his arms. They snuggled to his robes, seeking the warmth of their father’s body heat.

“A nap sounds good, but I have to run this castle to no end.” So said to his little ones. “I won’t let any of the others take my power from me. Not even your mother.”

Anax woke up at the sound of the deep voice. He was looking up at his dad. He cooed.

“What? I don’t have the food for ya. But then, your mother made sure you were fed not long ago.” So said.

The little Skeksis held up his little hands, just squirming.

So looked around himself. He put Rel on his bed and he put his other hand into Anax’s hands.

The baby held onto So’s hand. He started putting a finger into his mouth, but at least he couldn’t bite.

“You’re a feisty one, I’ll give you that, SkekAnax.” He smiled in his own way.

So wished his babies would grow up a little faster so he would know what they were really trying to tell him. But at the same time, his paternal side was awed at the tiny Skeklings. Even though he, Sil, and the others hadn’t started out this way, but it was possible for it to happen at all was a miracle.

…………..

Sil finally thought it was time to confront the emperor about the portal. He went to talk to his leader in the throne room, where he knew he would be with their twins. But, when he got there, he got a surprise. They weren’t there.

“Where could Emperor be this time of day?” Sil wondered. He had a slight nerve of panic because he still cared greatly for his babies. He got the emperor’s scent and followed it to the royal chamber.

When Sil knocked on the door and entered, he could breathe a sigh of relief. Rel and Anax were safe.

“How are twins for Emperor, their father?” Sil asked.

“Good, SkekSil. Me and SkekAnax were just… bonding.” So admitted. “Rel was asleep.”

“No fussing?”

“Nope. This is my time with them, Chamberlain. I’m not going to harm them.” So said.

“Chamberlain just can’t help but want to keep eye on babies all the time. After what happened to first one.” Sil stated.

“You’ve got to let it go. Nothing good comes from holding onto it.” So said. “You have two more to look after.”

“SkekSil know. But, Chamberlain must know, have you still been going after Darkening?”

“No. Why do you think that?” So demanded.

“Your breathing… raspy again.” Sil hesitated. He knew So was lying to him. Let him try it now.

“Just side effects from before. Not now.”

“Babies need both parents, Emperor. Please stop using.” Sil pleaded.

“I will do what I please, Chamberlain. I will do what I must to hold onto my position!”

“Yes. Please, forgive.”

So’s raised voiced woke Rel up and he started to cry. It also upset Anax. They both cried.

“Here, Chamberlain. I don’t know how to deal with the crying part. That’s your department.” So handed the baby to his mother.

Sil knew it was because So had upset them both. “Yes, sire. I take leave.” he said. He was trying to not get So upset at him, but just knew he had been lied to. He had done away with it though.

Sil took the twins to his chamber to calm them down. They had been fed not long ago, so they couldn’t be hungry again. He rocked them, kissed them, and hummed to them. It calmed them down after a little while. Sil knew he was a good ‘mother.’ If only So knew how to keep his temper in check more, at least when around his children.

…………….

As for the others in the castle, even with the help of Podling essence, soon, a few more were presumed pregnant. It had stirred something in the Skeksis that had enabled it to happen.

Ekt, Ok, and Na were all the ones carrying. They were all announced within weeks of each other. Ayuk, Zok, and Ung were the proud fathers.

Sil was glad his kids would have others to play with soon. That way, they weren’t alone, but his were still the most special ones, being the highest ranking ones, and the oldest ones.

The ones who were pregnant wanted as much hands on experience as possible from taking care of Sil’s kids. He didn’t mind Ok or Ekt touching them, but he didn’t trust Na touching them. He would have to watch from a distance. He could handle his own when the time came.

Ung would often fight with Sil about Na holding his babies.

“You better let SkekNa hold them, or else!” Ung would warn.

“I don’t trust you or him to not want hurt my babies! NO! They are mine! I let who handles them, not you!” Sil snarled back.

Ung was still displeased that the Chamberlain wouldn’t allow even Na to touch his offspring. Sil clutched his babies to him defensively. “If the emperor orders it, you will have no choice.” Ung proclaimed.

“His too. Not trust with.” Sil growled and moved away. “Leave be.”

Ung thought that for educational purposes that the Emperor would let any other Skeksis hold his kids so they could gain parental experience. He had to try.

……………

When SkekSo went down the catacombs again for checking on the Darkening, what he found this time was a total shock.

The cavern was completely destroyed. The opening in the ground was covered up by debris that had come from the ceiling and a pillar was knocked over. Who could have done this?

So was extremely furious. He had a suspicion of who the culprit was. There was no fixing this. He roared angrily as he left the cavern. He slammed his scepter into the wall too.

On his way up, SkekNa approached him. “Sire.”

“Get out of my way, SkekNa.” So ordered.

“Sire, please, just a moment of your time.” Na insisted.

“Hurry it then.” So ordered.

“I just wonder if with your permission, that I be allowed to hold your childlings to just know what it’s like to hold some before my own come.” Na spoke gently to not upset his leader anymore than he already was.

“That can be settled later. Right now, I have business elsewhere.” So decreed. He stomped off.

Na had no idea of what had the leader so angry, but he wasn’t going to question it either. He went back to his work for the time being, but hoping for an answer later.

……………

So found Sil in his chamber, feeding their little ones.

Sil looked up and jumped as the door was forced open so loud. It made the babies startle too.

“CHAMBERLAIN!” So yelled angrily.

Sil clutched his twins to him in defense. He gulped hearing his title used like that. “Yes, sire. What going on?”

“You! You destroyed the cavern, didn’t you?” So demanded angrily.

“What cavern, my emperor?” Sil tried to keep his composure. The babies began to cry in fear of the noise around them.

“The Darkening cavern, you manipulative simpleton! What did you do?!” So yelled.

“Emperor told Chamberlain you not using it anymore.” Sil swallowed. He rubbed the babies to comfort them as they cried. “Babies upset, sire.”

“I don’t care! You were the only one that seemed to show any other interest in it after I mentioned it to you. Now, what did you do?”

Sil looked down, but looked up again. “Yes! Chamberlain did away with room! Admit. But Emperor lied to Chamberlain too. Saw you using it again! Destroyed it for own good, Emperor.” Sil explained nervously.

“I never asked you to destroy it! For that, if SkekNa asks to hold our babies, you will let him, whether you want to or not. And you are not to be seen at the table for the next unum.” So decreed. Then he left without another word.

Sil glared after his mate. “Did it for own good, ungrateful Emperor.” he growled. Then he had to comfort the twins. He didn’t want his hated rivals holding his precious little ones at all.

……………

So later told SkekUng and SkekNa they were welcome to hold the twins, but had to go to Sil’s chamber to do so. They were pleased that at least So had sided with them.

When they got there, Sil had a feeling he knew what this was about.

“The Emperor has ordered that we are able to hold _his_ offspring, Chamberlain. And you are going to let us do it.” Ung snarled at him.

Sil whined, but knew he couldn’t do anything about it, unless risking a severe punishment. “Fine, but I be watching.” he warned them.

“Whatever.” Na said. “Now hand them over.”

Sil reluctantly let each one hold one. “Hold gently.” he pleaded.

“We know.” Ung replied.

Being gentle wasn’t always a Skeksis strong point, but with these little Skeksis, they had to be since they were going to be parents soon.

Sil watched his rivals warily, eyeing their every move in handling his little ones. They were the Emperor’s yes, but they were more his responsibility than their father’s. Sil knew that he was responsible for a lot of things here in the castle than his leader, and he was the most responsible for taking care of his offspring.

Ung and Na could tell which little one took after who, even without all the extremities that the adults had. They both handled the babies with care.

“Such little things, so innocent of what we are.” Ung declared. “And what we have done. But, we will train them well.”

“I decide their full training, after talking to Emperor.” Sil stated.

“Yeah, yeah.” Na scoffed.

They didn’t hold Rel and Anax for long. Sil was becoming agitated the longer they were with those two. He was relieved when they finally gave them back to him.

“See, that wasn’t so hard, was it, Chamberlain?” Na mocked him.

Sil glared at him, baring his teeth. “My babies, not yours!” he snapped.

“Such a weakling.” Ung added to Na’s mockery. Then the two of them left go do whatever else.

Sil knew they thought of him as weak. But when it came to his kids’ safety, and with them so young and fragile, he had every right to be what they thought of as weak. His instincts like any other creature to protect their offspring from a possible threat was too great. He hoped he wouldn’t have to let them hold them anytime too soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any suggestions on possible future ideas?


	14. Chapter 14

Sil hated the punishment that he wasn’t allowed to join his clan at the table for the next unum, and his peers made fun of him when they found out about it. The emperor had told them all at dinner that they were all to enforce that if they saw him heading to the dining hall, he wasn’t allowed to go there. 

He would have to scrape by on SkekNa’s scraps for his food needs, or he could use the back way into the kitchens when everyone was eating and grab something. Even the Podlings were not in the kitchens when the others were eating because they were serving their masters. But Sil had to have food just like any of the others. He may not be pregnant anymore, but he had to have energy for his job and to make sure he was giving enough milk to his twins. 

He wondered when they would be old enough to start taking solid foods. Perhaps being this young, they wouldn’t need to drink essence. The Skeksis had only started it in the first place was because when the adults were getting up there in age, their bodies began to lose more of their youthful looks and strength. The essence helped. But the younglings would have their own for a while. 

When Chamberlain went to the throne room the next morning after the Crystal ceremony, he found all the others there already. He had the twins with him in their slings. He whimpered, getting their attention. 

The Emperor gave Sil a deep, angry glare. He was still angry at him. 

Sil gave him a reproachful look and walked up to the right hand spot slowly and carefully, keeping his body language submissive, and clutching his slings. 

“Stop, Chamberlain.” So ordered. 

“Hm?” Sil stopped. 

“You are also not my counsel for the unum either. Ritual Master. You. You are my new counsel for the unum that the Chamberlain is under punishment.” SkekSo decreed. 

“I am honored to serve, Emperor.” Zok bowed respectively. 

“Back off, Chamberlain!” Ung declared. 

Sil backed off from the throne area. He found himself at the furthest from the throne, but was still allowed in the room to hear what was going on. No one was willing to listen to him right now. 

He didn’t know how he would earn back the emperor’s trust in him. He had just done what he did for So’s own good. 

If he was still pregnant, the others’ words might have hurt his feelings more so from the hormones that made pregnant ones so unpredictable in their moods. Now, his feelings were still hurt, but he was trying not to show it. 

He looked on with jealousy at the throne where SkekZok now stood with pride to be the emperor’s counselor. He didn’t have a big rivalry with the Ritual Master, but this still hurt. Sil had to find a way to regain his emperor’s favor. 

The Scientist was currently in the lab working on more Garthim to be added. He was the only one not in the throne room. 

Then So spoke up, “Skeksis, on this day, for the next unum, also for the Chamberlain’s punishment, he will also willingly let you hold my offspring whenever any of you want to hold them for getting the experience needed.” 

Sil’s eyes widened. It seemed his leader wanted to humiliate him at every turn. He clutched his bundles to him even more tightly. “But Sire, you punish Chamberlain good already. No need to add this too.” Sil declared. 

“It is an order, Chamberlain! You will do as you are told by any of the others too!” So raised his voice at him. 

“Please, Emperor. Chamberlain can make up to you.” Sil pleaded. “But please, not scare babies.” 

“I will do as I please, SkekSil. And I will take the babies right now, too. Hand them over.” So ordered. 

“You heard our emperor, Chamberlain!” SkekNa exclaimed. 

Sil didn’t like this. The others began to step toward him and behind him to make sure that he couldn’t back out of the room. He didn’t like how the others were eyeing him. 

Sil knew better than to question his leader. So was their father, so he had every right to take them when he wanted. He reluctantly took one sling at a time off of himself and handed it to Ayuk. The second one he handed to Ok. They both took the slings to the emperor. 

The babies were squirming for a warm body and were making little sounds. 

The Emperor was glad to get his offspring in his arms. He put his scepter down so he could put the slings on himself. “They will remain with me for a good majority of the day.” So decreed. “Of everyday this unum, SkekSil. You are only allowed to have them for their feeding and bedtimes.” 

Tears gathered in Sil’s eyes. He tried not to let them shed, at least not in front of his clan. How much more did the emperor have to hurt him? 

The others laughed at Sil’s expense. He had to get out of here. He had fed the babies before bringing them there, so they were good for a while with their father. 

Sil couldn’t take it anymore. He left the chamber to just get away from them. 

“Runs like a coward!” Ung mocked him. 

When he got far enough away from the others, the tears finally fell. “Ungrateful Emperor! Not need this much punishment. Taking babies from Chamberlain too. My babies more than his!” Sil sobbed. He just had a feeling that the emperor might even want to run him out of the castle if his babies didn’t need him. 

In the throne room, the babies were now beginning to be handled by the others. SkekSo was letting them do so. “Ever so gently with them.” he said. 

“Those little darlings!” SkekEkt declared. He just wanted to cuddle one so bad. He wanted to make up new clothes for them. 

There was just so much excitement in the air about new Skeksis babies coming soon. 

The noises around them from too many adults that they were not familiar with began to scare the babies when they were handed to another adult too fast. Anax and Rel began to moan and started to cry for their mother. 

The crying was not something they wanted to deal with. 

“How do we calm them down, Emperor?” Zok asked. 

“Here, give them back to me. They are more familiar with me.” So had no idea how Sil calmed the babies down when they were startled. This was something he needed to learn to do himself. 

Ekt and Ung handed them back to their father. The twins knew their father’s scent too. When they were put back in their slings, and smelling their father’s scent, it calmed them down somewhat. 

“Perhaps this can be done with one couple at a time.” SkekSo suggested. “Not so many handling them at once.” 

It was agreeable. 

Sil hadn’t gone too far and he had heard his babies crying from a distance. He went up to the floor just above the throne room and observed from a window up there, to make sure the others weren’t harming his children. He had calmed his tears, but this still hurt that he couldn’t take them in his arms and comfort them. 

He saw So take them back and they calmed down. Just because Sil was being punished didn’t mean it had to be taken out on the innocent babies too. 

Chamberlain would wait until the emperor was alone before he spoke to him. He needed to be able to comfort his babies too. Surely, So wouldn’t deny him that. Rel and Anax responded the best to his efforts of comfort to them. 

Shortly after the handling business, the other Skeksis went off in their parts of the castle to get jobs done that needed doing. Sil wasn’t going to stray too far from the throne room often if his babies were needing him. 

When he was sure they were fine again, he went off to do something else. Tek had been the only one not in the room and went towards the lab to see what Tek was doing. 

When he got in there, he saw Tek was upgrading some of his draining chair gear. 

“Hmm, something go wrong with chair, SkekTek?” Sil asked. 

Tek stopped what he was doing. “The others humiliating you so much that you have to come and bother me, SkekSil?” he retorted. 

“Doing job. Finding out anything useful to do.” Sil said. “Emperor take babies away from me. Can’t be far from them for long.” 

“What did you do that made the emperor so mad at you?” Tek asked. 

“I ask Emperor if he was using Darkening yet. He say no, but I find he was. He lie to Chamberlain. I make sure that he will never use again. I pushed pillar down and destroy Darkening chamber. Now, Emperor real mad at me.” Sil explained. “He tries to hurt Chamberlain in front of every Skeksis.” 

“How does it feel to be the most abused Skeksis in the bunch?” Tek demanded. “For once, it’s not me who is being humiliated in front of everyone. Why the emperor favors you so much is beyond most of us can even imagine, with the way you pull all those schemes on us.”

“Chamberlain tries to get Emperor to see how useful can be. I try to do what is best to benefit Skeksis, but most not listen. Will get position back.” Sil stated. “I only destroy Darkening chamber to keep Emperor from harming self anymore, and this how he reacts to me. Punishing too much.” 

“The emperor will do what he sees fit to do. And where are the babies?” Tek asked. 

“Emperor take them too. He say I only allowed to take for feeding and bed. Babies’ beds in my bed chamber.” Sil replied. 

“I only heard the punishment is for a unum.” 

“Yes, hmmm, but long unum.” 

“He could have done worse.” Tek said. “At least he didn’t make you get a body mutilation.” 

“True. But, still much. Well, I go now.” Sil stated and left. He didn’t want to hear anymore of Tek’s sarcasm. 

The Scientist was glad to see Sil go. After the betrayal with his eye a while back, he definitely still didn’t trust him anymore. He knew that the Chamberlain needed a wake up call. His ego needed to be knocked down a peg. Sil had so much power in the Skeksis hierarchy most of the time, and now, more so with the birth of the Emperor’s heirs.   
…………..

Sil went back to the floor above the throne room and observed to see what was going on now. 

Zok was gone. He had other jobs to do in the castle as well. All the other Skeksis had evidently left to go do their tasks as well. 

Sil saw that it was just his mate on the throne right now. He was bonding with the babies. He saw that So showed a softer side to the children. Sil so longed to be the emperor of his clan. But now that he was alone, now would be a good time to talk to him, alone.

He went downstairs and into the throne room. He whimpered that got So’s attention. 

“Chamberlain.” So said. 

“Emperor. Please let me near babies. They need me.” he pleaded. 

“They depend on you too much. During this punishment, they will be spending more time with me. Tell me, Sil, how do you calm them down?” So demanded. 

“Licking, grooming, moaning to them. Calms them down. Rocking gently in arms. Nursing even helps.” Sil explained. 

So knew that nursing was out of the question for him. He wasn’t much of a moaner, except during mating. There was some of that though that he could contribute when his kids were stressed. 

“You say I only be near them for feeding and bedtime? Chamberlain knows Emperor needs his sleep. But what of if babies need calming down?” Sil declared. 

“Fine. You can have them when they are really stressed too, but only if I can’t calm them.” So decreed. 

“Thank you, Royal Sire.” Sil bowed. 

“All the punishments of my decree still stand, Chamberlain. You are not to be at the table with us, not be my advisor, and you are seeing the babies a lot less during this unum. If you see fit to do something out of that decree, I will see you punished further, and more severe.” So warned him. 

“Yes, yes! Understand, Sire. Chamberlain not do anything to push limits. Want punishment over.” Sil agreed, keeping his body low in submission. “Please, not let too many handle babies at once. It scares them. Only few at time they handle fine.” Sil tried to explain how to keep them calm when being handled by the others. 

“Very well. I already decreed that anyway. Don’t think I was totally hard on that part. Of course, I don’t want them stressed that harm comes to them in any way.” So stated. “But, until they are ready to be fed again, don’t come back in here unless you are summoned.” 

“Understand.” Sil said. He looked at the slings hopefully, and that he would be with them soon enough.   
He turned to leave. 

Sil knew he needed to find something to do. He went to Ekt’s chambers to help with the choir practice and some deciding of clothes and such.   
……………..

Sil was summoned again right before lunchtime to take Rel and Anax and feed them. 

“Make sure that you feed them before you feed yourself.” So ordered. 

“Yes, Sire.” Sil replied. “Their needs first before mine.” 

“Keep it that way.” 

Sil was glad to have his twins back in his arms. He took them to his bed chamber to kiss them, nuzzle them, and give them their lunch. He was hungry himself, but he could wait. He had gone longer without food before. 

The babies seemed to be so thrilled to be back with their mother again too. Rel had especially cuddled to him before settling down to nurse. 

Chamberlain smiled happily. “Just happy babies back with me.” he said, putting his hands on them each. Each one concentrated on eating their fill. He didn’t want to let go of them. He knew it would be a little bit before lunch was over, so he had a little time to spend with them.   
…………….

After they finished nursing, Sil went to licking them for grooming them. To make them look nice, though they weren’t crazy for it. He knew it was only a matter of time before he had to return them to their father. 

“You both look good. Soon, spend time with Emperor again, or your father.” Sil said. “I be with on next meal.” 

It wasn’t long before the Emperor stormed into the room. He knew they would be here. “Give them to me, SkekSil.” So ordered. 

“Yes, Sire.” 

Sil put them back in their slings and gave them to So. Then he stormed off again. Sil was alone again. Now it was his turn to eat. 

He went to the kitchen to demand some food from the Gourmand’s Podlings. 

They gave him a big plate some leftover food from lunch. It was some roast Nebrie. He was glad to eat something finally. When Rel and Anax were eating what the adults ate, if there was this kind of punishment again, the kids would be able to be kept away from Sil completely. Right now, it was them needing milk from him that allowed their interactions still. 

Sil usually fed them four times in the daytime, and twice at night. His milk was rich enough that it let them hold off for at least three or four hours.   
…………...

During the whole unum, things went like this every day. 

Sil did his tasks as much as possible while So had the babies during the day, except at feeding times. So learned to comfort them as much as possible, unless the screaming got so loud he couldn’t take it anymore. But Sil loved being reunited with the twins for bedtime. It was the longest time he would have with them, but he had to sleep too. 

Sil couldn’t wait for the punishment to be over. It was one long unum.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments anyone?


End file.
